ice age and modern kidz (REWRITE)
by Shiego627
Summary: Hey everyone please read my story again because my account doesn't want me in so please understand and you know rest that Diego hasn't confess his feeling to Shira and I put some parts that I deleted and put it back here so please read and Review :) Warning: this includes some violence DiegoXShira, OCXOC,
1. Map and Professor

**Hey Everyone** **this is Shiego627 of your wondering why my pen name is similar to Shiego623 it's because I am Shiego623 you see my laptop sort of forgot'n my account and all my stories are deleted so I didn't have any choice but to make a new one I hope you all understand to what happen and it's still the same the only difrences is all my mistakes are ok now and some parts I deleted but I put it back here, So :( please review my story again I didn't mean to make my other a count to disapear so please REVIEW :( Ice age watermelon, MusicRocks807, Aquallian111, A. , Iceagefanfrick, ICEAGEEPIC, AND Nyancat13 and I still have my characters Unika, Hedwig, Sarah...you know the rest.**

* * *

"Mammoths travel with there herd and never leaves one behind. Smilidons travels with packs to survive. The male Smilidons hunts for their mate every time when they got hungry" said the narrator at the T.V

"This is so boring I rather watch a cooking show" said Unika in a tired way.

I'm Unika. I'm a girl that has **(dyed\contacts) **green hair, green eyes, a shark tooth necklace and a green scarf. My perant's brought me to summer camp. It's not really that much fun her and I only know the friends I have when went to school and those friends are Sarah and Hedwig does 2 are the only people I know there is a T.V but the there are only 2 channels.

One day , I woke up to see that Sarah and Hedwig were trying to wake me up

"Sarah, Hedwig it's so early" Unika said and yawn "why are you here anyway"

"1. We're your room mates and 2. Ms. Cruz told us to she said were going to make something today there are visitors coming" said Sara with **(dyed\contacts)**pink hair, pink eyes and glasses.

" since when did visitors come here?" Unika ask "don't know but we'll find out soon" said Hedwig with **(dyed\contacts)**light blue hair, blue eyes and a dark blue hair clip "any way just get dress and get your apron"

As soon when we went there Ms. Cruz said that were going to make cupcakes I made an almond cupcakes, Sarah made bubble gum cupcake and Hedwig made chocolate cupcake .

When the visitors came I saw a professor was holding some map when he was about to leave he accidently drop the map and when we were cleaning up I pick up the map and bring it back to the camp.

* * *

**Ok I hope you enjoyed it and still I'm sorry that I needed to restart my account I needed to so I can put my stories and don't worry I'm going to uploud all the 22 chapters right now in this day while chapter 23 will be posted on Sunday so please **

**REVIEW!**


	2. The Mysterious Portal

**Hey everyone here's chapter 2 don't worry I'll uploud the other chapters so please, Read and Review**

* * *

That day I took the map out and put it on my desk to see that the map was the places in the camp I called Sarah and Hedwig to come to the cabin to check the map out.

"Hey Unika where did you find this ? " Sarah ask "I just found it from that professor" Unika said "Unika are you sure that guy didn't need this?" Hedwig ask "Yeah I'm sure he just drop it" Unika answered "ok if you say so" Hedwig said " so what are we going to do with this?" Sarah said "were going to follow it and see where its going to lead us to" Unika said " um okay when?" Hedwig ask "tonight" Unika answered.

Later that night we went to find to where the map leads us to.

"Ok Hedwig you hold the map, I'll hold the materials and food, and Sarah you hold the flash light" Unika said the instructions.

"Ok Hedwig where are we going first" Unika ask Hedwig " the first place were going to is fogband forest...hmm? Never went to this forest yet but never mind lets go" Hedwig said

We went to the forest at night but it was to foggy to see any thing

"Its so foggy in hear" Sarah said "well that is the reason why it's called fogband forest Sarah" Unika answered "are we even near the place Hedwig" Sarah ask "I'm not sure Sarah?" Hedwig said "well the good thing is its not raining" Unika said

Until it started to rain.

"ok now that's just perfect" Sarah said trying to cover her head

"girls look...a cave lets get in it !" Unika shot out.

"Wait Unika,Sarah that's—" Hedwig was going to tell us but it was to late.

"Hedwig what are you waiting for get in!" Sarah screamed at Hedwig.

"Oh forget it" Hedwig said and went in the cave.

"Oh come on I just took a bath" Sarah said trying to put the water out of her hair.

"Girls I'm sorry this is my fault I shouldn't have got that map" Unika apologise putting her head on her hands feeling guilty.

"Hey Unika its ok don't worry we forgive you" Sarah said pathing Unika at the back.

"Um girls...I think you should see this?" Hedwig called out still looking at thing.

"What?" Unika and Sarah said and

Hedwig,Sarah and Unika found a machine that says 'Portal to Another Dimension'.

"Um...I think we found it" Unika said feeling surprize.

" I guess so?" Hedwig said thinking to what dimension is the portal going to send them to.

"Um girls I think you should see this" Sarah said looking at a sign on the machine.

Unika and Hedwig went to the side of where Sarah told them to go.

"Theres a warning it says

WARNING: THIS PORTAL WILL SENT ANYBODY TO ANOTHER DIMENSION AND WILL TURN THEM INTO ANOTHER PERSON AND THESE ARE THE PLACES THAT THE PORTAL CAN SEND SOMEONE TO POKEMON, BOLT, RIO, THE CROODS, EPIC AND ICE AGE, SO MUST BRING A REMOTE TO ACTIVATE THE MACHINE IF YOU EVER GET STUCK IN THE DIMENSION.

"That's what it says" Sarah said feeling a bit nervous since she and her friends **(Unika and Hedwig)****.**

"I don't even think it still works?" Unika said seeing the machine already has dust and spider webs.

Sarah and Hedwig does too when Hedwig saw a spider and it went on top of her head.

"AAAAAAAAAHH! Get it off, Get it off!" Hedwig shouted scared of the spider and Sarah tried to hit it with a tree branch.

"Sarah are you crazy your going to hit me instead of the spider!" Hedwig shouted at Sarah and Sarah stop trying since she was right that she might her in stead of the spider and she sees Unika going up to Hedwig and just pick up the spider and put it down on the ground and crawled away.

"Oh, it's finally gone thanks Unika your pretty brave and sorry Sarah I didn't mean to shout" Hedwig apologised to one of her best friends and they hugged and Unika smiled at them she always did enjoyed when people make up.

Hedwig and Sarah broke their lock forgetting that Unika was watching them with a smirk at her face, Hedwig and Sarah looked at each other awkwardly and Hedwig spoke up.

"Um...Hey I found something its some kind of remote but its missing some parts...hmmm...but I'll try to fix it" Hedwig said looking embarrass and walk to the object and started fixing it while Unika was watching her.

"I still don't get it what does this thing do?" Sarah said and kick the machine until the machine started to work.

"Um girls?!" Sarah shouted to them feeling scared since the machine just worked.

"And done" Hedwig said looking at the remote.

"Wow Hedwig when did you start building stuff?" Unika ask impressed by her smart friend.

"It's a long story that your not supposed to know" Hedwig said looking at Unika with a sireous look and Unika blink 3x.

"So Sarah what were you saying" Unika said awkwardly.

"that" Sarah pointed out Unika and Hedwig saw a blue light came out.

"Sarah? What did you do?" Unika said to her now crazy friend.

"Lets just say that I kicked it" Sarah said giving them a sly smile, Unika and Hedwig looks at her with a-seriously face.

Soon the portal was trying to suck them in.

"HOLY CHEEZE BURGER!" Hedwig scream "OH FUDGE!" Unika scream "OH MY GLOB!" Sarah scream.

"We're going to need this" Unika said and grab the remote that Hedwig just made.

They were all sucked in the portal.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH" they screamed.

And the portal just turn of itself like notting just happen.

* * *

**So how was that I putted some parts that I deleted and put here so please **

**REVIEW! :)**


	3. Herbivore, Carnivore and Omnivore

**Ok here's chapter 3 okay only 19 chapters to go this going to be a long day so enjoy**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHH!" Everyone shouted with their eyes close until Unika open her eyes and look around to see they were still in the portal.

"Um? Girls you can open your eyes now" Unika said to her best friends.

"Um where are we?" Sarah ask and looking around.

"We're still in the portal flouting" Hedwig said looking around the blue portal.

"I wonder where we're going?" Unika said and she saw the sign that their friend Sarah just read to them.

"Hey Sarah!" Unika called out her friend.

"Yeah?" Sarah called back to Unika with a questioning look.

"You forgot to read this part" Unika said pointing out to where it is.

"What does it say?" Hedwig ask her brave friend.

"It says here the colors of the portals light to where we're going" Unika says reading it with her eyes.

"Okay can you read it out loud" Sarah said trying to get near her.

"The orange light leads us to 'CROODS', red light leads us to pokemon, green 'EPIC', yellow 'BOLT',...Um" Unika said confuse because she can't read the other two since its been rusted.

"Something wrong Unika?" Sarah questioned her.

"Um...yeah I can't read what does it say in Rio and Ice age" Unika says and trowed the sign away.

"So we're heading to Ice age or Rio" Hedwig says looking a little bit confuse.

"Something wrong Hedwig?" Unika ask her.

"Um...yeah because we never watch ice age before and theirs already 4 of them and I never watch Rio"Hedwig said to Unika reminding her.

"Oh yeah,you got a point there but I already watch Ice age the first version but can't remember their names and what species they were and Rio I also already watched it" Unika said while rubbing her head.

"Hey Unika wheres the remote?" Hedwig ask her and Unika looks at her that she doesn't know where it is.

"Hey! There it is" Sarah pointed out.

The remote was flouting away from them.

"I got it" Sarah said trying to grab the remote but was to late when she saw a white light.

"Um girls I think we're almost there" Sarah said Unika and Hedwig looked at the front until they scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Unika,Sarah and Hedwig scream and fainted

They fainted for 5 hours in the world they were in. Unika was the first one to wake up to see they were on snow.

"Oh where are we?" Unika said while rubbing her head.

"Sarah, Hedwig you ok?" Unika said and turn her head to them in shock when she saw them.

"Yeah we're okay Unika" Sarah said while rubbing her head but when saw Unika she looked freaked out and black out.

"Ouch what happen?" Hedwig finally woke up and look at Unika she shivered in fear and said "Sa...Sa...Sab ".

While Unika said and freak out a little bit and said "Po….Po…be".

Until Sarah woke up, looked at Unika and screamed " SABER TOOTH!" and then at Hedwig.

" POLAR BEAR!" and black out again.

Unika and Hedwig look at Sarah and both said "Possum".

Then Unika think for a second and said "Hey wait a sec. Sarah?" she looked at the possum.

And then Hedwig looking at the saber "Unika?".

Sarah woke up again when she notice the voices '' Hedwig? Is that you?"

Then everyone just stare at each other when Unika spoke up.

"Woah what happen to us" Unika said and look at her self that she was a color gray saber-tooth tiger (teen) **(that almost looks like Shira)** and was wearing a green scarf.

"Yeah weird" Hedwig said that she was a polar bear (teen) with a blue hair clip and gray paws.

"But kind of cool" Sarah joined in,she was a violet possum (teen) with white stripes.

"Hmm never taught that I'll be a carnivore" Unika said while looking at her claws .

"Hmmm hey look girls" Sarah said but Unika and Hedwig didn't get her.

"Look carnivore" Sarah pointed Unika.

"Omnivore" Sarah pointed Hedwig.

"And herbivore" she pointed herself.

"Hey Sarah's right and I think we'er in Ice age" Unika said looking around that there was a lot of snow.

"Yep we're in Ice age" Hedwig said when a noise came out.

"Um what was that" Hedwig said then the sound came back then they look at Sarah that she was the one making the sounds.

"Sorry I got hungry" Sarah said while rubbing her stomach "Sarah why no—" Hedwig wasn't able to finish her sentence because her stomach made a sound and Hedwig blush out of embbaressment.

"Look who's talking" Sarah said and a little giggle until they heard a sound again and look at Unika

"Looks like I'm hungry too" Unika said and all of them stared at each other and laughed.

Until Sarah stop laughing when she just notice something.

"Sarah something wrong?" Hedwig ask her now possum friend.

"Um,yeah how about you two aren't you going to eat meat?" Sarah said and shiver in fear.

"Um Sarah I can eat meat and plants" Hedwig said reminding her.

"Yeah but what about Unika?" Sarah pointed out then they look at Unika.

"Girls don't worry I won't eat you two" Unika said.

"Oh phew for the second I taught you are going to eat us" Sarah said feeling relieved.

"Why would I do that you girls are my friends" Unika said and they all hug each other until.

"OW!" Sarah shouted "claws please" Sarah said "oops sorry" Unika and Hedwig said

"Ok lets split up to find our food but Hedwig your going with Sarah since you eat plants as well I'll go alone but first thing is we should make a shelter" Unika said.

"Got it" Sarah and Hedwig said until.

"Wait a minuet Unika wheres the bag?" Hedwig ask.

"Um I don't have it the only thing we have are telescope but its small, a pen, and a old notebook" Unika said.

"Well at least the telescope was use full" Hedwig said sadly.

"Um Sarah you hold the telescope since that its small and Hedwig you hold the pen and notebook" Unika said and gave the stuff.

"All right lets find shelter" Unika said and they went to find shelter it took them six hours to find one and they found a tree cave.

"Well I think this will do" Unika said "yeah no one is using it" Hedwig said "um girls it's a little bit late now to find food" Unika said and look at the sky "Unika's right we should rest and find food tomorrow"

"But I'm hungry" Sarah said and rub her stomach.

"Well I was able to get two apples at the way here" Unika said put out the apples "oh thanks" Sarah and Hedwig said and went to eating.

"Wait Unika what are you going to eat?" Hedwig said and finish her apple "Oh don't worry we sabers can live with out eating for a while" Unika said

"Ok good night" Hedwig said and went to sleep "night" Sarah said and sleep on Hedwigs back as for Unika she was still awake and look at the sky remembering when she was at the human world and went to sleep waiting to what's going to happen tomorrow.


	4. The Herd

Here's chapter 4 people.

* * *

Unika, Hedwig and Sarah were still sleeping but Unika was beginning to wake-up and scream

"AAAAAAHHH! Girls I had weird dream that we turn into '' Unika look around to see is wasn't a dream "oh no it wasn't a dream" Unika said sadly.

"Unika what's with all the noise did Ms. Cruz told you to wake us up" Hedwig said while rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah did she" Sarah woke up as well.

"Um girls that wasn't a dream were really in another world" Unika told them.

"Oh" they both said sadly that they weren't in camp.

"Well lets go and get our food" Unika said and went out of the tree cave with Hedwig and Sarah.

"Well just like yesterday Sarah will go with Hedwig and I will go alone" Unika reminding them what she said yesterday.

"Good luck being alone Unika stay safe"Hedwig said feeling worried.

"I will don't worry its Sarah you got to worried she's not half carnivore like you" Unika said reminding her that their friend is a possum.

"Don't worry about her Unika she has a tail….she can use it like a whip" Hedwig said and laughed.

"Yeah I guess your right" Unika said laughed as well.

"Um girls will meet each other back at the tree cave see ya Hedwig lets go" Sarah shouted at Hedwig and Sarah went on her back and wave at Unika and Unika wave back with her paw and went out get food even when she just came into the world and turned into a gray saber-tooth tiger she knows how to hunt thanks to the animal channel back at the human world.

She sniff the air to smell if there is any food to eat until she smelled something not far to where she is. She starts to follow the smell and found it it was a antelope she stayed low at the ground so the antelope won't see her she put a step forward then she stop for a while to remember that she was still human she wasn't sure if she can kill a antelope.

What should I do? Should I kill the antelope or try to find food that is already dead Unika said in her head until the antelope spoke up

"Diego, Shira you guys know that I can still run away from you" the antelope said I started to think that I'm going crazy that it just talk but never mind it the only thing she's wondering that who was Diego and Shira is he talking about I got out of my hiding spot to look at the antelope and he said something again

"yeeesh Shira you know that I can just run" He finish and I went out of the shadows until the antelopes eyes turned wide and said "wait your not Shira" he said and I saw he was starting to shiver "please don't eat me whoever you are please let me live" then he taught for a while and said "hey wait I can just run away from you besides you're a saber like my friend catch me if you can" he then started to run away from me and I said

"Oh great now I got to catch him but I'll go with it besides I'm hungry" Unika said and started to chase him and taught that it will be hard to run in four legs but when she start running it was actually easy she started to chase him with her speed and she was catching up to him

"Ha you can't catch me you can't catch me!" he said and look at his side that I was at his side then he look back at the front and smiled but then his smile went away to see that I was beside he gulp and look back to the side that I was really beside him

"AAAAHHH! Oh no I got to run faster" he start running faster but it was no use I was faster than him then I stop when he was going to bump into another saber-tooth tiger and I hide near some bushes

He bump into the saber that was a male "Hey! Watch it oh its you" the male saber said that was an adult then I saw three mammoths, two sloths, a molehog, two possums and a white female saber-tooth tiger with earrings came.

"What's going on?" the female saber said "don't know? But the antelope that mock me from not chasing him like last time bump into me" he said then a female adult mammoth spoke.

"Who are you running from now?" the mammoth ask him.

"From a female gray saber that I thought was Shira chasing me-" he wasn't able to continue because the big male mammoth stop him.

"What do you meen by a gray female saber chasing you there are only two sabers in the island" he said.

"I'm serious their was another saber out there well I'm leaving so I can servive bye" he said and run off.

"Um guys I think he wasn't joking" the green sloth said.

"I think Uncle Sid is right dad" a teenage female mammoth said.

"I guess so Peaches" the male mammoth said.

"Um guys what if his right that theirs another saber on the island" the female saber said.

"Whoever it is I'm hiding" the molehog said.

"Stop being such a wiener, wiener"one of the two possums said and high five the other possum.

"Crash, Eddie stop that" the female mammoth said.

"Sorry Ellie" Crash and Eddie apologise.

"Don't worry guys we have Diego and Shira here" Sid said.

"Sid's right we have two sabers here" the male mammoth said.

"Ha score one for the sloth high five Manny" Sid said and raise his paw for a high five but Manny didn't high five him.

"And for now on Peaches your going to be with an adult when you go out" Manny said to his daughter.

"Dad don't worry I'll be fine" Peaches said "Peaches please just listen to me this time" Manny beg his daughter to listen to him "ok dad I will" Peaches said "and Diego, Shira keep on watch" Manny said

"You can count on us Manny… wait why do I have to be with her" Diego said "why is their a problem when your with me?" Shira said getting alittle bit angry.

"No just asking" Diego said and look away.

"Ok? Well I'm going hunting see you guys later" Shira said and went away.

"You really have to put her with me" Diego ask Manny.

"Why Diego-poo can't be with you crush" Sid said and giggled.

"Yeah you shy being alone with her" Crash said "don't want to be romantic around her" Eddie said and laughed.

Diego was starting to blush and get angry a little bit.

"DIEGO AND SHIRA SITTING ON A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Sid and the possums sang and laugh until Ellie spoke up.

"Guys stop it that isn't nice and apologise to Diego" Ellie said to them.

"Sorry Diego" Sid and the possums said.

"Hey has any buddy seen where Granny went" Sid said and started to get worried "don't worry Sid will find her lets go" Ellie said and they went off.

* * *

**Unika POV**

When they were about to leave I started to get away from my hiding spot and went to find my food again and run away from the animals

"Phew now that was close I should probably try to hide my self hmm I wonder what's going on with Hedwig and Sarah I hope their ok I should probably try to fish near some rivers that will be easy" I said and went off to find a river.

* * *

**And there it is man this is mush harder than I taught to aploud all 22 chapters phew so I'm just going to uploud 5 more chapters and I'm done I'll just continue the rest tomorrow.**

**REVIEW!:)**


	5. Mary Rose

**Hey Everyone I just had an Idea to how Hedwig and Sarah met Rose and here it is pleas enjoy.**

* * *

**Hedwig and Sarah POV**

"See anything Sarah?" Hedwig ask here possum friend who was on top of a tree looking around with the telescope to see if there's any food around but she only saw Unika chasing an antelope.

"Nope, just Unika chasing an antelope" Sarah said going down the tree.

"Well Unika found her food I guess that just leaves us finding our food….and Sarah what are you doing?" Hedwig ask Sarah to see she was hanging by her tail.

"Hanging with my tail it actually pretty easy" Sarah said swinging back and forth and landing on Hedwig's back.

"Show off" Hedwig commented her.

"Whatever" Sarah says and she and Hedwig walked **(When I mean Sarah and Hedwig I really mean Hedwig)**.

"Is it that hard to find food in the ice age" Hedwig said complaining about no food around.

Hedwig and Sarah we're finding food for 6 minuets when Sarah saw something.

"Hedwig, Hedwig look" Sarah pointed something to her at the right to see a strawberry bush.

"Oh finally, food" Hedwig said and Sarah went down of Hedwig's back and ran straight to the bush and grab a strawberry when someone also grab the strawberry.

Sarah looks at the animal who grab it was a female molehog with peach face, pink eyes like her, brown spikes and pink nose.

"Hey these are my strawberries!" The molehog shouted at Sarah and pulled the strawberry to her and Sara let go of it.

"We're sorry but me and my friend Hedwig are just so hungry" Sarah explained to her.

"Well there is a lot of strawberries here sure you can have some sorry for shouting at you" The Molehog apologised to Sarah.

"It's ok, my name is Sarah and the polar bear is Hedwig don't worry she won't eat you" Sarah introduce herself and Hedwig.

"Hi" Hedwig said with a friendly smile.

"Hi, I'm Mary Rose but just call me Rose" Rose introduce herself as well.

"Thanks for the strawberries" Sarah said and gave 5 strawberries to Hedwig while she just eat 2.

"Any way may I ask why are you girls here" Rose ask them and Sarah and Hedwig looks at each other if they should tell her that there from another dimension and Hedwig spoke up.

"We're just passing true to find some food" Hedwig told her.

"Oh, okay then" Rose said and Sarah went up to her.

"So any way we better find our friend Unika she's a saber" Sarah told her.

"Your friends with a saber, wow cool can I come and help you girls find her?" Rose said to them with pleading eyes.

"Sure you can come" Hedwig says and Rose dug down.

"Hey Sarah do you want to go underground to find Unika" Rose ask Sarah.

"Yeah, sure" Sarah said and jump in the hole "And Hedwig you can just follow" Sarah told Hedwig and went back in.

"Way ahead of you" Hedwig says and they went to find Unika.

* * *

**And that's how Sarah and Hedwig met Rose so don't forget to**

**Review **


	6. Meeting the Herd

Unika soon found a river and some fish in it.

"Oh, great just in time to eat now let me just" Unika said and started to try and get a fish with her claws and was able to get five fishes.

"Now that was delicious" Unika said and lick her lips.

"Well I should go back to the tree cave" Unika said about to go back to the tree but saw an old purple sloth in the river swimming Unika taught it was awkward that an old sloth was swimming in that fast river then Unika saw that green sloth from before and he was calling her name.

"Granny! Grab my paw!" Sid shouted and reach his paw to her and Unika just notice that he didn't even notice me and saw that the old sloth refuse.

"No way I'm having so much fun!" Granny shouted back at Sid.

Sid was about to grab her but instead he accidently went in the water Unika look at them even more awkward Unika was about to leave again but heard that he was shouting for help.

"HELP SOMEONE HELP!" Sid shouted Unika looks at the end of the river and saw it was a waterfall.

"This is the end of Sid the sloth" he was about to fall but Unika was able to grab him and the old sloth by the neck and survive.

He started to open his eyes and said.

"I'm alive? I'm alive! But how?" Sid said and look around to see a Unika the gray saber-tooth tiger with a scarf around my neck "by me" Unika said.

"Your not going to eat me nor my granny" Sid said until Granny hit him with her cane (that came out of nowhere).

"HOW THERE YOU SIDNEY YOU WANT YOUR OWN GRANNY TO DIE!" Granny said and hit him again "OW! Granny" Sid said in pain.

"Ok? Since I don't know to what's going on I'm going now bye" Unika said and was about to go away when Sid spoke up.

"Wait don't you want to meet my herd? We have two sabers with us and one of them almost looks like you" Sid said.

"Yeah come on Gray go and meet our herd" Granny said and path Unika's head it was a little bit awkward again because she just call me Gray that's a boy name but I let it slide.

"Oh yeah my name is Sid I'm also been named Lord of the Flame and Fire King but just call me Sid and this is Granny and you?" Sid introduce his self and his Granny

"Call me Unika nice to meet you Sid and Granny" Unika introduce herself.

"Hey wait a minute are you that saber that was chasing that antelope?" Sid ask Unika.

"Um yes that was me sorry I was hungry and I found him" Unika explaned to Sid.

"Hey its ok and wait your just a teenager" Sid said.

"Um yes I am" Unika said to Sid.

Sid was about to say something when his Granny spoke up "Hey Sidney chew this kiwi for me" Granny showed a kiwi to Sid "Granny where are the teeth I gave you" Sid ask his granny.

"I don't know. Now chew this kiwi for me" Granny said and showed the kiwi again to him.

"Um? You mean this?" Unika said and showed fish teeth "oh thank you Gray" Granny said and get the teeth from my paw.

"See Sidney why can't you be more like her" Granny said and hit his head again and eat the kiwi.

"So thanks for the offer but I got to go back to my frie—" before Unika could continue someone was calling Sid and Granny's name.

"Sid! Granny! Where are you everyone is trying to find you" someone said from the bushes then Unika saw it was that big female mammoth from before as well.

"We're over here Ellie!" Sid shouted back and she came out with the Big male mammoth, teenage mammoth and orange saber.

"There you guys are we were starting to get worried about you two" Ellie said and see a saber standing next to Sid and was alarmed.

"Sid get behind me you too Peaches" Manny said "Dad!" Peaches shouted at her father embarrassing her in front of the saber.

"No wait Manny she save me and Granny's life and she's just a teenager" Sid said going next to Unika.

"Yeah you leave Gray alone" Granny said and Ellie went up to Unika.

"You save their life?" Ellie ask Unika.

"well yes" Unika said still nervous.

"Um with what?" Diego ask Unika.

"Um when they were about to fall to the waterfall" Unika answered him.

"Well thank you...Gray" Manny said, Peaches was laughing a little bit by the name.

"Um why is your name Gray?" Peaches said with a giggle "that's not really my name Granny just calls me Gray because of my fur" Unika said to Peaches.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to laugh at the name" Peaches said and put her head down in shame.

"No its ok really I forgive you" Unika said and went up to Peaches and smile as well for Peaches.

"But any way I should really—" Unika wasn't able to finish my sentence when a molehog was digging underground and stop in front of her.

The molehog came out with peach color skin, pink nose and pink eyes and came out was a possum and it was Sarah and came behind Unika was Hedwig.

"Unika there you are, Me and Hedwig was about to get worried oh and this is Mary Rose but just call her Rose" Sarah introduce the molehog to Unika.

"Hi" Rose said and wave at me with a smile.

Sarah turn around to see that their was 3 mammoths,2 sloths, and a saber-tooth tiger.

"Ah!, Unika who are they?" Sarah ask scared and she and Rose went behind Unika.

"Um it's okay they won't hurt you and I only know the sloths Sid and Granny" Unika said and Sid wave a hi to them.

"Well I'm Ellie and this is my daughter Peaches" Ellie said "hi" Peaches said "Manfred but just call me Manny" Manny said "and I'm Diego nice to meet you" Diego introduce himself.

"Well I'm Sarah, that's Hedwig and our new friend Rose" Sarah introduce them all.

"So your real name is Unika?" Peaches said "yep my name is Unika" Unika said back and we all heard a scream from the forest and a roar from a saber-tooth tiger and came out was a deer and a white saber-tooth tiger from before.

The saber pounce on the deer and sink her fangs in the deer **(dead)**.

"Well that was good oh hey guys" the female saber said everyone was staring at her and Sarah and Rose fainted.

"Oops" the saber said and Diego went up to her.

"Shira if your going to hunt be sure that there's not any animals there to see you kill it" Diego said.

"Yeesh its just you guys" Shira said back.

"Yeah when there's some new animals here and two of them fainted" Diego told her "Oh didn't see them" Shira said and look at them when she saw Unika.

By the time she went to Unika, Sarah and Rose woke up.

"Hmm never taught I see someone with the same fur like me?" Shira said to Unika.

"Um Shira I think your scarring her?" Ellie said and Shira look at Unika that she was shivering.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to scare you" Shira apologise to Unika.

"Its okay my name is Unika and you" Unika said "I'm Shira" Shira introduce herself .

"Um are you Diego's mate?" Unika ask.

"Um no I'm not I'm just his friend" Shira said.

"Oh sorry I was just asking" Unika said.

"Its ok" Shira said Unika looks at Diego to see him in a sad face I think he thinks of her more than a friend but I didn't mind it.

"Well any way hey Unika do you want hang out at the falls with your friends?" Peaches ask us.

"Sure" we all said and follow Peaches to the Falls.


	7. Fake Story & Sugar berries

Unika, Sarah, Hedwig, Rose and the herd was going to the falls when two familiar screams were heard to see two possums from before.

"WOOHOO!" Crash and Eddie shouted. They were falling towards us Manny, Diego, Sid, Ellie and Rose move to the left while Unika, Shira, Hedwig, Peaches, and Sarah move to the right. Crash and Eddie were falling to the ground until a molehog went out of the ground.

"Peaches I was looking for you" The molehog said "um Louis get back at the ground" Peaches said but still was looking at Crash and Eddie "why?" Louis ask before Peaches could answer Crash and Eddie landed to the ground hard between Louis almost had a heart attack but didn't soon Crash and Eddie woke up.

"that was awesome" Crash said raise his paw for a high five "yeah" Eddie said and high five his twin brother "oh hey weiner" Eddie said "how…are you…two...so happy…that you might…get killed" Louis said trying to get breath back and look at the possums when Crash reach out his paw to his nose and pinch it "beep" he said and Louis looks away and get back underground but before he leave he said something to Peaches "um Peaches I'll see you later" and he went underground.

When Louis left the possums went back to their pranks and didn't notice the herd until they bump into Unika

"oh hey Shira" Crash said "um…who are you guys?" Unika ask them and Crash and Eddie look at each other until they started to laugh "come on Shira stop playing games" Crash said but was still laughing "yeah come on you already know us" Eddie said while he was giggling. Unika look at herd that they were saying just go on with it let them know their selves.

"no really who are you guys?" Unika said "ok if your not Shira answer these questions" Crash said and him and Eddie made big evil smiles and rubbing their two paws together "ok?" Unika said getting a little bit nervous.

"ok will just give you five questions ok?" Eddie said and Unika blink two times "ok question number one what nick name did you use to call Diego" Crash said "um…I don't know…..pussy?" Unika answered and look at the herd that they were laughing.

"no wrong" Crash and Eddie said "ok ne—" Crash wasn't able to finish because Unika stop him by raising her paw "hold it right there let me ask you guys this" Unika said and Crash and Eddie look at each other

"would your friend Shira be blue eyes" Unika said to Crash "Yes" Crash said and look at Unika's eyes that they were color green and he gulp "and would she be wearing two shell earrings" Unika said her last question to Eddie "y-yes" Eddie said and look at Unika's ears that she wasn't wearing any earrings and the only thing that Unika was wearing a green scarf and look at Crash and they both said "RUN!"

They went running when they bump into Ellie

"Ellie?!" Crash and Eddie said and climb on Ellie's head "help us there's a female saber that we taught was Shira is here" Crash and Eddie said and scared until they saw all of the herd was laughing even Ellie.

"wait you guys know her?" Crash said "well yeah why do you think why we didn't do anything" Sid said and was still laughing "ha ha very funny guys so any way who is she" Eddie said "I'm Unika nice to meet you" Unika said with a smile "hi my names Crash" Crash said with a peace sign "and I'm Eddie" Eddie said Crash was looking at everyone and saw there was a polar bear, a molehog and a possum

"hey look another molehog and a possum" Crash said to Eddie "hi I'm Sarah this is Hedwig and Rose" Sarah introduce Hedwig and Rose. When they introduce themselves and Ellie notice that Manny, Diego and Shira has been quiet and was looking at Unika and Hedwig

"guys is something wrong with Unika and Hedwig" Ellie said to them "sorry Ellie were just worried" Manny said to Ellie about what?" Ellie said "That what if these two are working for someone or they have pack here? But were ok with the possum and the molehog" Diego said "I hate to say this but Diego's right Ellie what if Unika and Hedwig has a pack of sabers and bears in the island" Shira said "guys why would two pre-teens will have a pack in the island and also Unika saved Sid and Granny from a waterfall" Ellie said

Manny, Diego and Shira think for a minute and Shira spoke "well that is correct but were going to ask them if that alright with you Ellie?" Shira questioned Ellie and Ellie nodded and Manny, Diego and Shira went to Unika and Hedwig.

"um Unika, Hedwig can we ask you something?" Manny ask "sure" Unika and Hedwig said "do you both have a pack here in the island?" Diego said and Unika and Hedwig look at each other worried that they tell them that they were actually from another world when Hedwig said "um we don't want to talk about our past" Hedwig lied Unika didn't get it when she got the picture "why what happen" Sid said "well ok will tell you guys" Unika said and Sarah look at both of them that they were going to tell them that they were from another world but then Unika wink at Sarah then Sarah got it and they started their story

"when I was a little cub my Mother and Father love me but" Unika pretended to stop "why?" Peaches ask "but my pack members hate me" Unika said "why, why didn't they like you" Shira ask "why do you feel interested" Sarah ask "my pack never like me too" Shira said "oh sorry continue Unika" Sarah said "it's because my fur" Unika said and Shira's eyes turn wide "they said my fur and my eyes was ugly because my fur is gray and has black stripes and my eyes are weird" Unika said and Peaches said something "what do you meen your eyes are beautiful and your fur is almost like Shira's" Peaches said and Unika did fake tears "so what happen?" Shira said "when it was almost my 11 year old birthday their was a fire that killed my Mather and Father and I was left alone with that pack so I run away" Unika finish.

Everyone of the herd was shock to what happen when Manny spoke up "so how did you meet Hedwig and Sarah?" Manny ask "oh um I think Hedwig should do this part and Sarah" Unika said "well my family died from a storm but I was able to survive from it and I don't have a pack" Hedwig said "so how did you meet Sarah" Ellie said "oh when there was a blizzard I found a tree with a hole in it and I went inside when I saw a possum looking at me and she told me that her family died as well that's how I met Sarah" Hedwig finish "so how did both of you meet Unika?" Sid ask "we met her when me and Sarah got captured by wolves and Unika help us get free" Hedwig said "so that's how you girls meet each other " Peaches said "yep" Unika, Hedwig and Sarah said "well ok lets go now go now to the falls" Rose said but before they could go they heard a rumbling sound.

"what was that?" Peaches said "my tummy" Sarah said "SARAH!" Unika and Hedwig said "I taught you ate?" Unika said "yes but I'm still hungry" Sarah said "ok fine lets find some food" Rose said "wait I know" Peaches said and went near some bushes getting pink berries and give it to Sarah "um…what's this?" Sarah said "sugar berries try it" Peaches said and Sarah sniff the berry and ate it when she swallowed it her eyes turn wide "ITS AMAZING FOR NOW ON I'M EATING SUGAR BERRIES!" Sarah said and went in a sugar rush and went straight to the falls

"is she going to be alright?" Peaches ask Unika "yeah don't worry so what are we waiting for lets go!" Unika scream out

"yeah!" everyone scream out and went to the falls but Unika stayed for a while because she saw something move in the bushes but didn't mind it and went to falls.

* * *

Everyone:REVIEW!


	8. 3 Girls and Slide

Emma, Anna and Yasmin belongs to ice age watermelon

* * *

Everybody went straight to the falls where Sarah went running.

When the herd came there they saw Sarah looking at the falls and not moving an inch when Unika spoke up.

"Um Sarah is something wrong?" Unika ask "I'm not sure Unika if we should slide here it looks a little dangerous" Sarah said and with that Manny said.

"Ok you heard the possum Peaches lets go" Manny said when someone went out of the bushes "hey guys where were you guys we've been finding you" a human girl with a possum tail said.

"yeah where were you guys" a polar bear said with a meerkat on her head and look to the right to see a whitish-grey female saber (Unika) looking at them.

"AAAAAAAHH!" the meerkat scream and went down the polar bear and went to the human possum girls foot "what the? Yasmin what got in to you" she said "Emma don't you see that theirs a saber next to us" Yasmin said and Emma look at the saber and said "um Yasmin that's just Shira" Emma said "oh?" Yasmin said and went to the saber "hey Shira sorry that I screamed at you" Yasmin said

Unika look at her and said "um Yasmin is it?" Unika ask "um yeah Shira you already know that" Yasmin said "I'm not Shira your friend Shira is over there I'm Unika" Unika said and Yasmin look at her and laugh "Shira come on stop kidding around" Yasmin said and turn back to Emma when the polar bear spoke up "um Yasmin" The polar bear called out "yes Anna" Yasmin said "um she's right, Shira is over their" Anna pointed out. Yasmin's happy face turned into a scared face.

Yasmin look at Unika and back at Shira until she screamed.

"AAAAAAHH!" Yasmin shouted and went behind Shira and Emma took out her dagger and pointed to Unika.

"okay I don't know who you are but you better get out of here before this gets ugly" Emma said and put her dagger even closer to Unika.

"wait Emma don't" Peaches said and went in front of Unika "why sis?" Emma questioned Peaches.

'Did she just say sis' Unika said in her head and look at Hedwig and Sarah feeling awkward because no one notice them but only Unika.

"it's because Unika is our new friend and she's new here" Peaches said to Emma and Emma put her dagger away "oh sorry I tried to hurt you" Emma said to Unika

"it's okay I'm Unika nice to meet you" Unika said and reach her paw to her ready for a shake "I'm Emma and if your wondering why I called Peaches sis it's because Manny, my father adopted me and Ellie my adopted mother gave birth to Peaches" Emma finish "oh so that's why you called her sis okay" Unika said "um Unika" Hedwig said tapping her right back leg along with Sarah.

"oh um this is Hedwig and Sarah say hi girls" Unika introduce Hedwig and Sarah.

"Hi!" Hedwig and Sarah said and Anna went to Hedwig "wow! I never taught I see another polar bear around here" "there's not much polar bear's around here?" Hedwig ask "yep" Anna said.

Everyone was still talking with each other that Sarah was losing here patience

"I can't believe there not even noticing me even Unika" Sarah said and look at the frozen water slide.

'hmm' Sarah said in her head "I wonder if this is dangerous" Sarah said to herself and put one foot to the slide until she slip since it is made of ice.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Sarah scream and sliding on her stomach "Sarah?!" Hedwig and Unika said and Hedwig look at the falls and saw Sarah sliding on her stomach "Sarah!" Hedwig said in horror "I'm coming!" Hedwig said as well and she taught something first 'wait isn't the slide made of ice?' Hedwig said in her head but she was to late she started to slide on her back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Hedwig screamed and went up on the air with Sarah "so enjoying the ride?!" Sarah said while putting a smirk on her face and doing a pose (like Sid when he was at sea seeing a rainbow) "in way…..NO!" Hedwig said while looking down "AAAAAAAAAAH!" Sarah and Hedwig scream and going back down.

And back where the herd is Unika was watching them and Emma said "um Unika shouldn't you do something?" Emma ask and Unika look around and saw a log beside Peaches and she had an idea.


	9. Plans and Brat Pack

Emma, Anna and Yasmin belongs to Ice age watermelon

* * *

"Peaches give me that log that's beside you" Unika called out to Peaches and Peaches gave the log to Unika. "Has anyone have a knife" Unika ask everyone and Emma raised her hand up "I do!" Emma said "can I borrow it" Unika ask Emma and Emma gave here dagger to Unika "Thanks" Unika thank her.

Unika started to cut the log to two pieces and put one piece away and the other one to a snow board or an ice board.

"SOMEONE HELP US!" Sarah and Hedwig screamed out when they saw Unika on the board "I'm coming girls!"Unika screamed out to them "Hedwig grab my paw!" Unika said to Hedwig and Hedwig grab her paw and she was on the board too. "Hedwig try to grab-" Unika wasn't able to finish her sentence when Hedwig screamed out "Unika look-out!" Hedwig said "huh?" Unika said and look at front to see a big rock at the way "hold on" Unika said and move to the other side and saw Sarah.

Unika almost grab Sarah but was no use Sarah was faster than Unika and Hedwig were too heavy to go faster (it doesn't mean that there fat).

Unika think for a minute and she had an idea. She looked at Hedwig and Hedwig said "what are you looking at?" she ask and Unika switch places with her and said "Hedwig take the board" Unika said and got ready to jump off.

"what?" Hedwig said but Unika jump off already but accidently made the board spin "oops" Unika said and Hedwig was spinning now that she got out of control "I THINK I'M GONNA HURL!" Hedwig shouted when she was able to get control she saw a rock that she was heading toward to.

"AAAAAAAAHH!" Hedwig scream when the board hit the rock Hedwig was going to the air but landed safely on a pile of snow "phew" Hedwig said.

And back with Unika she was trying if she can skate with her claws on the ice was beginning slide herself like how Hedwig and Sarah did and soon Unika was next to Sarah "Unika I taught you were on a board!" Sarah scream to Unika "yeah but I gave the board to Hedwig and now she's down there!" Unika scream back to Sarah "and how will you and I get down there!" Sarah scream back to Unika again and Unika think for a minute and look back at Sarah "What?" Sarah said and Unika spoke up

"Sarah maybe you can but I can't" Unika said "wait what?" Sarah said but Unika grab Sarah already and scream to Hedwig "Hedwig!" Unika screamed "What!?" Hedwig scream back "catch Sarah!" Unika screamed back "okay!" Hedwig said and went near some bushes and made a glove out of leaves.

"are you ready!?" Unika screamed to Hedwig "yeah!" Hedwig scream "are you ready Sarah" Unika said to her possum friend "yep" Sarah said and Unika, Hedwig and Sarah look at each other and they all screamed out "GO!" and Unika throw Sarah to Hedwig "I got you Sarah!" Hedwig scream out but the wind blew her going to the left where a brown with blonde hair mammoth was and Hedwig went to him.

"hey excuse me" Hedwig said to the mammoth "hey Anna" The mammoth said to Hedwig and Hedwig said something in her head 'now I know how Unika feels' she said in her mind "I'm not Anna I'm a friend of her, but can you please catch my possum friend" Hedwig said to the mammoth and the mammoth replied "sure" he said and look up to see a possum heading towards them and he stretch his trunk but first he said something to Hedwig "can I borrow that" the mammoth ask if he can borrow the glove that Hedwig was holding "sure?" Hedwig and she gave the glove to the mammoth and he stretch his trunk to get Sarah.

"AAAAAAAAHH!" Sarah screamed when the male mammoth caught her "you caught her!" Hedwig scream for joy "thanks dude" Hedwig said "sure thing" The mammoth said and put down Sarah "Sarah you alright?" Hedwig said looking at her possum friend "yeah, how's Unika" Sarah said and Hedwig said and her eyes turn wide "oh no we forgot about Unika" Hedwig said worriedly and look back at her saber friend and saw her spinning with her claws that she was heading to the same rock that she got hit to.

"oh no" Unika said to herself and got hit by the rock that was slippery and went flying "that's insane" the mammoth said "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Unika scream and think for a while that she forgot that cats land on their feet. She was near the ground and got ready to land on her feet or paws.

Unika was near the ground and landed safely "oh I'm alright" Unika said to herself and saw Hedwig and Sarah going up to her "Unika you alright?" Sarah said "yeah I'm fine" Unika said and saw the mammoth that caught Sarah and 3 female mammoths "hey there we saw what you did there" A mammoth said with a pink flower on her hair "that was so cool" a blonde mammoth said with a blue flower on her hair.

"girls you alright!" Peaches said worried coming behind them "yeah we're fine…..and how did you got down here?" Unika said and Hedwig and Sarah look at here that she was shaking.

"I forgot to tell you girls there was another way down" Peaches said with a small smile with Rose and the herd went behind her with a small smile as well.

"its okay guys we forgive you" Sarah said a little angry and Unika and Hedwig's right eye was twitching.

"hey Peach are these girls your friend" the mammoth that caught Sarah said "yeah Ethan" Peaches said and Unika saw Manny looking at him angrily.

"cool because your friends are awesome" Ethan said "what's your names?" the mammoth with an orange flower in her hair.

"I'm Unika, the possum is Sarah, the molehog is Rose and the polar bear is Hedwig" Unika said and Sarah wave at them "nice to meet you Unika, I'm Ethan, and these girls are Steffie, Katie and Meghan" Ethan said pointing at his friends.

"hey Peaches how you, Emma, Anna, Yasmin and those three hang out with us for a while?" Steffie said and Peaches look at her dad ,Manny, if she can go with them and Manny replied " alright but before sunset" Manny said watching them and Peaches and Emma said "Yes!"

And went with them along with Unika, Hedwig, Sarah, Anna and Yasmin.

"come on girls lets go" Emma said and went with Ethan and the gang but Unika look back at the herd and see Diego looking at Shira and went away.


	10. Your an Omnivore

Emma, Anna and Yasmin belongs to (ice age watermelon)

* * *

It was almost sun set and Manny told all of us that it was time for us to go home already (sorry I still wanted to skip the part when they play I'll just tell you all it's berry ball made by Ice age watermelon since she owns Emma, Anna and Yasmin).

Unika, Hedwig and Sarah were ready to go home along with Rose when her mother called after her that it was time to go home.

Rose wave a goodbye to her new friends and dug down to follow her mother.

"So we're going back to the tree cave?" Sarah said "yep we are, it is our new home since we are in Ice age" Hedwig said in a sad way, remembering when they were at their own world.

"It's alright girls at least we have some new friends" Unika said to her best friends trying to cheer them up, when she saw Diego's head was down and saw that he shyly look at Shira.

"Um girls I'll meet you guys later I have something to do" Unika said and Hedwig and Sarah look at each other thinking to what Unika will do and Hedwig said "um….sure we'll meet you back at the tree cave" Hedwig said and Sarah nodded "thanks girls" Unika said and ran off leaving Hedwig and Sarah.

"I wonder what Unika is going to do?" Sarah ask Hedwig continuing walking "Don't know but whatever it is I think she's going to do something crazy" Hedwig said continuing walking also "how do you know?" Sarah said lifting her left eye-brow "we turned friends with her for some reason" Hedwig said "oh" Sarah said "and Sarah" Hedwig called out to her stopping from her tracks "yeah" Sarah said looking at Hedwig straight with eyes and also stopping rom her tracks.

"I forgot to tell you and Unika this" Hedwig said "what is it?" Sarah ask "You sure you won't be gross out?" Hedwig said taking one step back "yeah sure" Sarah said "ok here it goes…Sarah your actually a omnivore not a herbivore" Hedwig said "so your telling me that I eat meat?" Sarah said getting gross out already "well yes and no" Hedwig said going back a little.

"I don't get it" Sarah said confuse "well yes you can eat meat but it's…." Hedwig stop for a while when she was laughing a little bit "it's?" Sarah said getting curious.

"it's bug meat" Hedwig said and burst out laughing and going to the tree cave leaving Sarah paralyzed.

"EWW!" Sarah screamed out and turning green "Hedwig get back here that was so not funny, that was disgusting!" Sarah said and ran off with Hedwig.

* * *

Tada! Sorry its short but the next one will be long ok

What will Unika do? Find out yourself for the next chapter review~ alright it's still the same but I know all of you just loves Dira or Shiego


	11. Feelings Reveal

Well here it is the chapter when Diego tells Shira his feelings and what will Unika do

* * *

**Unika POV**

Unika was going to find the herd when she saw Diego hiding and looking at something, when Unika took seven more steps still hiding from Diego and she saw Shira looking at the moon that made her fur a beautiful silver.

'so that's what Diego was looking at' Unika said in her head and said "I knew it Diego did wanted her more than a friend" Unika said to herself and accidently step on a twig that it made Diego turn around and growl but stop when he saw it was just Unika.

"oh it's just you" Diego said "sorry if I'm disturbing you" Unika apologise to Diego.

"It's ok I know you teenagers just want to see something interesting" Diego said and look away embarrass that someone saw him looking at Shira.

Unika think for a while and said

"Diego if you like Shira so much…then tell her how you feel" Unika said trying to help

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Diego said worriedly

"not until you know" Unika said and smile at Diego who smile back "your right" Diego said

"now go to her and use all the confidence you have to say does 3 little words" Unika said giving Diego some space and Diego was about to go to her but before he did he turned to Unika and said

"thank you Unika…you know your much a better helper than Manny or Sid" Diego said while smiling.

"don't mention it….you don't mind if I watch….right?" Unika said with a smile

"ok but only you can watch….and don't tell Sid or the possums" Diego said with a glare.

"promise…..now go" Unika said and hide in the bushes and Diego went off.

* * *

**Diego POV**

Shira heard some footsteps and turned around with a growl but soon stop when she saw Diego.

"What do you want?" Shira said in a cold tone.

"I just came here to um….uh" Diego stop when he was about to get nervous from Shira's eyes.

* * *

**Unika POV**

Unika was in the bushes watching Diego getting nervous

"come on Diego you can do it" Unika said trying to cheer him on without making Shira to hear it.

Unika think for a while and had an idea.

Unika went away for a second and went to the herd's cave.

Unika went inside to see Ellie and Peaches sleeping upside down like a possum with Crash and Eddie at the next tree branch and saw some stinks under them.

Unika grab one of the sticks and look at it that it was a straw for shooting pebbles (or paper in their world).

Unika went back to where Diego and Shira is in.

Unika put one small but hard pebble inside and tried to focus at her aim to hit his head and said

"ok in the count of three I shoot" Unika said to herself and got ready

"one….two….three…SHOOT!" Unika said and fired.

* * *

**Diego POV**

Shira was getting angry and said

"oh Diego just spit it out!" Shira said

And a hard pebble hit Diego's head and Diego said

"I LOVE YOU" Diego said so fast but Shira was able to hear it that made her eyes turn wide and made her face turn red.

Diego notices to what he said and hid his face from his big blush and said

"wait…um…..Shira that's what I really me—" Diego wasn't able to finish his sentence when Shira run up to him and kissed him full at the lips

Unika POV

Unika couldn't believe to what she was seeing also she was too young for this and look away but continue watching and said

"their you go Diego"

Diego and Shira POV

Shira broke their lock to see Diego's eyes turned wide.

"are you ok Softie?" Shira said with a smile and soon Diego went out of his trance when she said 'Softie'

"you called me what?" Diego said going near her but she nuzzle his neck instead and he said "you know what …you can call me that" Diego said and nuzzle her head

"Did you really mean that?" Shira said with her eyes close

"yep I mean it" Diego said still nuzzling her and broke their lock

"What's wrong?" Shira said worriedly

"um… Shira this may be so fast but…will you be my mate?" Diego said with a smile

And Shira said something in her head 'I can't believe he actually wants me to be his mate I always wanted him to be mine' she said in her head and nuzzle him again.

"oh Diego of course I will" Shira said with joy.

"really?" Diego said with joy too.

"yeah" Shira said "should we tell the herd" Shira ask her new mate.

"let's tell them tomorrow also it's getting late lets go" Diego said and walk back to the herd with Shira.

But before that he waited for a while when Shira was faraway already and look back at the bushes to see Unika watching them and he smiled at her and Unika smiled back.

"Diego are you coming!" Shira called him "yeah I'm coming" and Diego went away with his mate.

* * *

**Unika POV**

"well that went well good job me my work here is done" Unika said to herself and was going back to her friends and take a nap when she saw something move at the bushes and said

"maybe it was just the wind" Unika said and went to her friends that their cave wasn't that fasr from the herd Unika look inside that Hedwig and Sarah are fast asleep on their sleeping spots and this time Sarah hang upside down on a branch like how possums sleep.

Unika went to her sleeping spot and think for a while to think if it was the wind and it's not that bad here in the Ice age but the one that's more troubling her is what if it wasn't the wind that move the bushes and went to sleep.


	12. Kravon the wolf

Here's the next chapter…um I won't be updating for a few days but I will just show you the herd's enemy and my OC's...again man it's so hard to do all of the chapters again

* * *

When Unika left someone came out of the bushes were two wolves one was a female and a male wolf.

The Female wolf was a white wolf with colour violet eyes, the male had the same fur as the female but his paws are pure black and brown eyes.

"Let's go tell tell Kravon , Carl" the female wolf said "sure thing, Cristy" Carl said to his sister and the two wolves ran off to their cave where other wolves were in a big dark forest where their cave is hidden.

"Kravon !" Cristy called out and a wolf with black fur, brown eyes and a scar on the side of his face, came out.

"what is it Cristy!" Kravon called out "we have some news sir" Carl said going beside Cristy.

"And it's?" Kravon said going closer to them with more wolves going behind him taking interest.

"There's another saber on the island" Cristy said and bunch of other wolves came behind them and started talking.

"What? I taught there were only two saber's on the island" one of the wolves said and all the wolves were making a lot of noise that it's getting on Kravon's nerves.

"SILANCE!" Kravon shouted and all the wolves got quiet.

"Anyone else?" Kravon ask Cristy.

"There's a polar bear we should also alarm about that and a possum we're fine with her" Cristy said.

"How does this saber look like?" Kravon ask Carl.

"She looks like Shira but green eyes, and a scarf" Carl said and Kravon put an evil smile.

"Very good you two, Cristy continue spying on them with your brother" Kravon said.

"Yes sir, Carl let's go" Cristy said and ran off with her brother and when the two wolves went away a golden-brown wolf went up to Kravon and Kravon notices his presence.

"Lial I have a job for you" Kravon said with a evil grin.

"What is it sir?" Lial said taking interest.

"Try if you can kidnap the saber's friends" Kravon said with an evil smile "yes sir" Lial said and ran off to the woods.

"While I'll think of a plan to destroy those sabers for killing my parents along with that herd that came to my island without my permission" Kravon said and burst out with an evil laugh.

* * *

Well that's chapter 11

So what will happen to the herd

What will happen to Unika and her friends

Find out yourself and don't forget

REVIEW!

**Ok I know its weird that I just said it again and change the fur color of the wolves but that's just me and you notice that I didn't put any new scenes here because this is how it really is in the next chapter their is an deleted part so I hope you enjoy it.**


	13. Sleepover

**Hey so since I'm free today I might update 3 chapters today and might to the rest tomorrow so just enjoy the chapter and the deleted scene\part**

DISCLAIMER: Emma, Anna and Yasmin belongs to Ice age watermelon

* * *

The next morning came and Unika was about to wake up when someone's face was looking at her.

"AAAAAAAHH!" Unika screamed and got up bumping Sarah's branch making her fall on Hedwig's head and waking her up.

"What the…Sarah what are you doing on my head?" Hedwig ask Sarah.

"I don't know but why did Unika scream?" Sarah said and she and Hedwig look at Unika.

"Sorry girls I woke up because someone's face was on me" Unika said and look at the person who wake her up was a familiar molehog…...Rose.

"Hey girls" Rose said and quietly laughing, remembering seeing Unika screaming and Sarah notices it.

"What's so funny?" Sarah questioned Rose.

"Nothing" Rose said and glance at Unika and Unika saw it.

"That was so not funny, Rose" Unika said getting a little angry and giving her a look

"Sorry" Rose apologised and looked down on the ground feeling guilty.

And Unika went up to her with Hedwig and Sarah by her side.

"Rose its okay your forgiven" Unika said Sarah path her on the back.

"And what are you doing here so early on the morning?" Hedwig ask her

"Sorry girls my Mom and Dad needed to go my aunt Honey for 2 months and now I'm just with my little sister and my granny Blossom but I don't want to stay with my granny Blossom" Rose said

"1. What's wrong with your aunt and 2. What's wrong with your granny your sister is there with you" Hedwig said

"My aunt has a big rush on her leg" Rose said and look at everyone and they all said

"EWW!" they all said in disgust.

"And your Granny?" Sarah said turning a little green.

"She wants me to rub her feet with strawberry juice but her feet smells like farts" Rose said turning her face green.

"That is disgusting" Unika said helping Rose not to vomit.

Unika, Hedwig and Sarah look at each other confused and Hedwig said.

"So what do you want us to do about it?" Hedwig ask Rose but Rose didn't answer the question for 30 seconds and answered it.

"Can I sleepover with you girls?" Rose said and Sarah runs up to her and give her a hug **(since Sarah loves sleepovers at the human world when they were in camp)**.

"Sure" Sarah said and Rose hugs her back.

"Thanks girls" Rose said and lets go of Sarah and Unika said

"So Rose, we were going to the herds cave do you want to come?" Unika ask

"Sure" Rose said and they went off to go to the herd's cave.

* * *

They went to the herds cave when something hit Unika on the head.

"Ow! What was that?" Unika said while rubbing her head with her paw.

"What do you mean Unika?" Hedwig said when something hit her head as well.

"Ow! What the heck?" Hedwig said and she and Unika look up to see Crash and Eddie laughing on top of a tree branch.

"Haha! These things still work good" Crash said about his straw wood.

"Oh hey guys" Eddie said giving them a wave.

"Morning Guys" Sarah said to both of them.

"We were about to go to your place" Rose said

"Oh...okay let's go" Crash said and he and Eddie went down and Eddie ask something to them.

"Oh and do you girls know what happen last night to Diego and Shira?" Eddie ask them and Unika's eyes turned wide and Crash notices it.

"Unika, do you know?" Crash ask feeling suspicious.

"Um…no..no, let's just go" Unika said and walk away leaving her friends confused, she didn't want them to know the she was the one who help Diego to get the confidence to tell Shira he had feeling's for her, the secret was only between Unika and him.

* * *

Hedwig, Sarah, Rose, Crash and Eddie turned to each other without saying any word when Eddie broke the silance.

"What's up with her?" Eddie ask Hedwig and Sarah since their Unika's BFF's.

"We...have...no...idea?" Sarah said to them and all each of them nodded and went to follow Unika to the herd's cave.

* * *

It took a while for them to go to the herd's cave but they were there now.

"Hey guys" Hedwig called out to them.

"Hi, what brings you girls here" Ellie said going up to them.

"We were just going to visit you guysor have a sleepover, and Crash and Eddie showed us the way" Sarah said giving the adult mammoth the details.

"Really, Good job boys" Ellie said to her adopted brothers.

"Just doing what we do best Ellie" Crash said and Eddie cut in "you mean doing pranks?" Eddie questioned.

"No stupid!" Crash said back.

"No your stupid!" Eddie said getting angry but Crash was getting more angry and jump on his brother and they both begin fighting.

While the herd was watching them and Unika, Hedwig, Sarah and Rose watching awkwardly.

"I still don't get how you can live with them" Manny ask his wife "you'll get used to it" Ellie said and Sarah looked around that Peaches, Diego and Shira weren't here.

"Hey where's Peaches?" Sarah ask "She went to hang out with Louis" Emma said going down her branch "And Diego and Shira?" Unika finish.

"They went on the date or you can say hunting" Yasmin said and in that time Sid came in with some fruit and berries.

"Hey guys" Sid called out putting down the fruit and berries.

"Did any of you guys know what happen to Diego and Shira I heard that they were mates now—" Sid was cut off by Crash that went out of his rumble with his brother that also followed his brother and went in Sid's face.

"Wait a minuet did you just say" Crash said and he and his brother said it the same time.

"DIEGO AND SHIRA ARE MATES NOW" Crash and Eddie said out loud.

"And we taught they were acting" Eddie said and Crash nodded, and Yasmin came up to them.

"What do you mean acting? Who acts when they are together, didn't you see that Shira lick Diego's cheek before they left, and people says that Sid's stupid" Yasmin said and Anna went up to her.

"Wow Yasmin when did you turned smart" Anna said glad of her insane friend.

"You're right, that means I'm not Yasmin" Yasmin says and starts pulling her tail.

"and it's gone" Emma said slightly annoyed.

"See I told you guys that Diego has the courage to ask Shira to be his mate" Ellie says with joy.

"And you know what maybe we can teach one of their cub's to be half possum" Crash said and high-five his brother when a familiar deep husky voice **(**I'm not really sure if it's deep**)** said something.

"I don't think so" someone said and Crash and Eddie look behind them a brownish-orange paws were there and they look up to see hazel green eyes looking at them.

"Ah! Diego!" The possum twins said in fear.

"Hey Diego congratulations you actually ask Shira to be your mate" Ellie said patting the sabers back.

"Great job buddy" Manny said punching his friends shoulder with his trunk.

"And Diego" Sid came up to him "What is it Sid?" Diego ask his clumsy friend.

"Can I baby-sit your cubs if you guys are gonna have cubs?" Sid said with hope in his eyes.

"I'll think about it" Diego said and Sid hug him for 5 seconds and left.

"Yes" Sid said to himself, puting his fist in the air and Shira came back hearing everything that Sid said

"So?" Shira ask her mate if he'll let his friend cub-sit and he said.

"Never gonna happen" Diego said to Shira, but Unika was able to hear what Diego said and rolled her eyes.

It was already almost night time when Peaches came back with Louis from sunset and having a sleep over instead.


	14. Make you Believe

DISCLAIMER: Emma, Anna and Yasmin belongs to Ice age watermelon

* * *

The time past when Peaches came back home with Louis.

Ellie ask to how did Manny, Sid and Diego met from when they met a human baby and Emma.

"So you had a family before?" Sarah said while roasting a sugar berry with Yasmin.

"Do Yasmin and Sarah always do that?" Rose asks Unika, Louis and Emma "Yep she does" Emma and Louis said about Yasmin "and Sarah just started" Unika said about Sarah.

"Yeah I did" Manny answered Sarah's question and Sarah ate her sugar berry when she smell something burning.

"Hey what's cooking?" Sarah said sniffing the air.

"Sarah it's you" Hedwig said starring at her.

"Ha ha very funny" Sarah said looking back at the fire and didn't notice that everyone was looking at her.

"Um Sarah were not kidding" Anna said still starring at her.

With that Sarah look behind her that her tail was half on fire from the fire and started running in circles and screaming.

"shouldn't we do something?" Peaches said trying to focus on Sarah.

"Why should we it's funny" Granny said laughing and Sarah started going around Unika.

"Oh my glob, someone help me!" Sara said and Unika pulled her into the snow.

"Thanks Unika" Sarah said lying down the snow.

"No sweat" Unika said and look back at the fire remembering the camp fire they had.

"Alright let's rapped this up with some singing" Emma said

"Oh I want to sing" Sid said while raising his paw/hand and started to sing his maid up song but was soon stop by Granny.

"Let the talented singers go Sidney" Granny said and hit Sid on the head and point her cane/stick at Shira.

"Um Granny I think we should let the guest sing" Shira said and look at Unika, Hedwig, Sarah and Rose.

"Ok so with one of you girls will sing?" Diego said to them.

"Sorry I'm not allowed to sing for one more day" Rose said

"I'm still in pain from the fire" Sarah said sitting up straight but rub her tail.

"My throat is hurting a little sorry" Hedwig said rubbing her neck.

"I guess Unika is going to sing" Ellie said.

"Oh no, no I don't sing' Unika said backing away.

"Oh come on just this once" Emma said and everyone started begging.

"Alright I'll sing, let me just think" Unika said and started thinking and she had an idea from the song that her older sister and mom use to sing to her.

And Unika started singing 'Make you believe'

"Plug in the mic, open the curtains

Turn on the lights, I'm through rehearsing

The feeling ignites, I'm in control

The crowds in the palm of my hands

All my fans stand, what is the truth?

What's an illusion?

You're searching for proof

But are you certain?

Whatever you see is what you get

If words paint a picture then

I betcha I can getcha yet

I'll make you believe in me

I can be what you want me to be

Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything"

* * *

Hedwig and Sarah look at each other and look back at Unika, Amazed by their friend singing.

* * *

"I'll make you believe in me

I can be what you want me to be

Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything

I got nothing to lose, I've been exposed

I'm paying my dues, playing the role

I'm breaking the rules, flowing the flow

I've got the whole world nodding "yes"

Like some bobble heads"

* * *

The whole herd, Rose and Louis stared at Unika and enjoy her singing.

* * *

"I'll break a sweat, if you wanna

Confess all your sins, you know you got 'em

The rooms in a spin, the fever's pitched

I swear there's no doubt I'm legit

I'm no counterfeit

I'll make you believe in me

I can be what you want me to be

Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything

I'll make you believe in me

I can be what you want me to be

Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything

I'm not shy, boy

I can be what you want

Your bright shiny toy

You just have to respond

The clock never stops

But baby, it's time

There's no doubt in my mind

That I can make you believe

I can be what you want me to be

Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything

I'll make you believe in me

I can be what you want me to be

Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything

I'll make you believe in me

I can be what you want me to be

Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything

I'll make you believe in me

I can be what you want me to be

Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything

You want from me"

When Unika was done singing and look at everyone staring at her.

"Unika you never sang ,you're really a great singer" Emma said going near Unika's face, Unika blushed

"yeah Gray you're really great kinda like Snowy" Granny said while pointing her cane at Shira who growled to what Granny called her.

"THAT'S STILL NOT MY NAME AND Unika aren't you offended by the name" Shira said getting angry

"I don't mind I'm not that quick to anger" Unika said counting to 10, Shira was still angry but Diego was able to calm her down.

"Don't worry Shira the nickname she gave me was more worse than yours" Diego said remembering the time's she called him 'Lady'.

"Any way thanks you guys" Unika thank everyone.

"Well I need to go back home I wasn't able to tell my mom about going to a sleepover so, I should get back home" Louis said while going to the mouth of the cave.

"Bye, Louis" Peaches said waving a goodbye with her trunk to her best friend.

And Louis wave a goodbye to his friends and dug away to his home.

Ellie and Peaches to their branch hang their tails like a possum, while Manny sleeps between them.

Emma slept beside Peaches, Yasmin and Anna slept below Emma.

Crash and Eddie slept at the other side of Emma, Peaches and Ellie's branch, Sid and his Granny slept at their rock that only leaves Diego and Shira sleeping at their rock all snuggled up.

Unika and her friend's found some sleeping spot's that they can sleep on.

Sarah slept above Crash and Eddie's branch, Hedwig slept at a pile of snow she just found near Sid and Granny's rock, Rose just dig a hole that she can sleep in and Unika just slept near the mouth of the cave on a pile of leaves.

Unika look around the cave that her friends already drifted to sleep and Unika look at moon that she had a bad feeling about what's gonna happen and drifted to her dream, while some wolves were watching them from a distance with evil smile's.


	15. Dream and Worries

**And here it is that all of you guys\gals been waiting for is**

Chapter 14: Unika's dream and worries

* * *

Unika look around that she was in a forest that she went in to when she and her friends were going to visit the herd.

"Hello! Hedwig! Sarah! Where are you guys?" Unika said and look around to see Yasmin and Sarah walking and sniffing something.

"Oh there you guys are I was starting to get worrie—" Unika didn't finish her sentence when she touch Yasmin she went past her then she remember that it's a dream, Unika just keep on watching Sarah and Yasmin walk when she saw Anna and Hedwig behind them.

Sarah and Yasmin stop at their tracks to see sugar berries on the ground 'why would anyone put sugar berries on the ground like that' Unika taught and Hedwig said something.

"Sarah, Yasmin what are you two out her in the woods one of you might gotten lost" Hedwig said when she step on something.

Hedwig, Anna, Yasmin and Sarah were caught in a net and a bunch of wolves came out, Unika was shock to what she was seeing , but she didn't get about this dream if its warning her about something.

Than a golden-brown wolf came and said.

"Well what do you know the saber's friends, master Kravon will be pleased" He said, Unika was confused she still doesn't get this dream and who was Kravon.

"Cristy leave a message on that tree" the golden-brown wolf said.

"Yes Lial" Cristy said and she went to a tree and carved some words that says *WE'VE GOT YOU'RE FRIENDS SOON THEY WILL BE DINNER* Unika was shock to what they will do them.

"No let us go, Emma! Ellie! Manny! Help us!" Anna and Yasmin shouted "Unika! Help us!" Hedwig and Sarah shouted for help too.

And Lial drag them away still in the net.

"NO!" Unika shouted and jolted awake in the real world.

Unika look around that everyone was safe and sound she was worried to whatever happens to her friends.

It was still dark and everyone was sleeping peacefully, she was relieved that no one was awake from the scream, Unika rested her head on her paws and went back to sleep.

* * *

Morning came that everyone was awake but Unika who was still asleep.

"Um...guys shouldn't one of us wake her up" Ellie said to everyone about the teenage saber who is still asleep.

"We'll do it" Hedwig and Sarah said and went up to Unika.

"Unika it's time to wake up" Hedwig said shaking her a little bit but still was not waking up.

"Hedwig…Hedwig let me do it" Sarah said and went up to Unika's ear and shouted

"UNIKA WAKE UP THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!" Sarah shouted with that Unika woke up.

"AH! What it is?!" Unika said going back and forth when she stop and stare at Sarah.

"Sarah…" Unika said giving her you-know-what-comes-next stare, Hedwig push Sarah a little bit.

"I know…I know" Sarah said and looked at the ground for a sec and look back up with puppy eyes

"I'm sowwy" Sarah said everyone stared at her awkwardly with you've-got-to-be-kidding stare.

Unika just raised an eyebrow and said.

"Sarah you know that doesn't work on me...just let me hit your head" Unika said and Sarah stop with the puppy eyes and said.

"Fine" with that Unika hit Sarah's head hard with her paw.

"Ow" Sarah said and rub the back of her head and Unika walk away.

"Why can't she ever get infected with the puppy eyes" Sarah said to Hedwig and Hedwig just stare at her and Sarah got the message.

"Let's just go" Sarah said and walk away.

Unika turned back for a moment and look around that Rose wasn't there.

"Hey where's Rose?" Unika ask everyone "she left an hour ago, she needed to be with her sister" Shira said while stretching.

"Oh…ok" Unika said and turned back still thinking about that dream.

* * *

Everyone settled down in a grass field having a picnic.

There were some apples, grapefruits, oranges, kiwis,sugar berries and blueberries that Sid got from yesterday **(if you don't get it, go back to chapter 13) **some meat **(that Diego and Shira got from their hunt)** and roast fish that Ellie and a little help of Shira cooked.

Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Crash, Eddie and Emma ate some apples and oranges, Sid got blueberries, Ganny got kiwi and she chewed it with her shark teeth, Anna and Hedwig got grapefruits, Yasmin and Sarah got sugar berries, Diego and Shira just meat, that only leaves Unika with the fish.

Everyone was digging in but Unika who was still thinking about that dream Hedwig, Sarah, Ellie, Emma and Shira notices this.

"Unika you ok" Emma said getting worried, Unika got back to reality.

"You're not hungry Unika?" Sarah said while chewing a sugar berry.

"Um…yeah I'm fine" Unika said and started to eat the fish, Sarah and Hedwig look at each other thinking if Unika is going tell the Herd that their humans from another world or there was something up.

* * *

When everyone was done they started playing around the grass field.

Manny and Ellie was just talking about the good times they had.

Sid was carefully watching after his Granny.

Diego and Shira were chasing each other in a flower field.

Emma, Anna, Yasmin and Peaches were playing fruit ball.

Crash and Eddie were up on the tree's playing I spy.

Hedwig and Sarah were chatting that it was not that bad here and still worried about their feline friend, speaking of witch who was sitting under the shades of a tree still thinking if the dream was a warning.

Unika look back at Sarah, Yasmin, Anna and Hedwig just to make sure that if they go somewhere and didn't notice Emma going to her.

"Hey you okay?" Emma said and sit next to Unika.

"Yeah I'm fine" Unika said going to a conversation.

"So how are you doing here…you know with your new home and everything" Emma said giving Unika a friendly smile.

"It's great here…really its really beautiful here" Unika said giving a smile back.

"You know Unika you, Hedwig and Sarah remind me of me, Anna and Yasmin" Emma said

"What do you mean?" Unika said having a little giggle.

"You know your me, Hedwig is like Anna and Sarah's like Yasmin" Emma said "Hey…yeah your right" Unika said and both of them laugh.

Emma went up and was going back to her game of fruit ball.

"Unika…It was really nice meeting you because you're really honest" Emma said and Unika's face turned into a worried face that she.

Hedwig and Sarah were lying this whole time about her pack and she.

Hedwig and Sarah meet they didn't really got kidnap by wolves and she saved them.

To how they really met was in school back at the human world.

"Um yeah it was great meeting you" Unika said back and looking away.

"If you were hiding secrets from me then that will really brake my heart but that will never happen you're really nice Unika…bye…if you want to join us then—" Emma wasn't able to finish her sentence when Unika spoke.

"No it's ok I don't really want to play any games for a while" Unika said giving a sly smile.

"Ok…bye" Emma said and went back with her game.

While that was going Sarah and Yasmin went sniffing off somewhere while Hedwig and Anna were chatting and Unika and Emma.

* * *

So will Unika, Hedwig and Sarah tell the truth

Will Unika's dream be true

Find out yourself

And don't forget

REVIEW!


	16. Search begin and weird feelings

**Sarah and Yasmin POV**

Sarah and Yasmin have been sniffing something in the woods that made them follow.

"Mmmm, What is that smell" Sarah said following the scent.

"I think you and I know it already" Yasmin said licking her lips.

"You're right maybe it's a pile of sugar berries" Sarah said still following the smell and they both didn't know there were wolves watching them and the same golden-brown wolf from before watching them and the two white wolves as well.

* * *

**Unika and Hedwig POV**

Everyone in the herd (excluding Peaches who went to the falls with Louis and the brat pack) and Hedwig was worried about Unika that there was something wrong.

"You know guys there is something up with Unika, we should really ask her what's wrong right now" Emma said even more worried about Unika since their chat.

"Emma's right we should really ask Unika to what's up with her" Hedwig said with everyone's agreement and went to Unika.

Unika look to her left and saw the herd and she stand up to what's going on.

"Unika we're really worried about you now please tell us to what's going on" Ellie said and everyone nodded, Unika lost from their sad faces so she couldn't take it any more so she got to tell the herd and Hedwig about that dream she had.

"Ok I'll tell you guys but it's kinda weird" Unika said getting nervous.

"It's ok Unika we can handle it" Sid said path Unika's shoulder.

"Ok if you guys say so" Unika said and Hedwig was more worried to what she will say about them.

"It's this weird dream I had last night I didn't get it" Unika said and just look at Hedwig who had no idea about what Unika said she doesn't know if she's telling the truth or lying.

"What's it about?" Diego said getting curious.

"It was about kidnapping" Unika said and put her left paw on her head trying to remember the dream.

"Who was in it?" Shira said going a step forward.

"Yasmin, Anna, Hedwig and Sarah" Unika said with that Hedwig felt like there was someone missing here.

"What happen to us" Anna said getting worried.

"You guys were kidnap by a bunch of wolves and they put a message on a tree that says in capital letters *WE'VE GOT YOU'RE FRIENDS SOON THEY WILL BE DINNER* but I can't remember the names of those wolves but the only name I remember is this 'Kravon' guy" Unika finish the story.

"Unika maybe you can tell what will happen in the future" Crash said getting excited.

"Yeah maybe also you can read are minds" Eddie said receiving a high-five from his brother.

"No guys I can't do that maybe it's just a dream that's messing me up" Unika said feeling a little bit stupid.

"Maybe those wolves that captured Hedwig and Sarah came back to hunt you Unika but don't worry they can't hurt you now" Sid said trying to cheer Unika up.

"Yeah maybe your—" Unika didn't finish her sentence when Anna spoke up.

"Hey guys where's Yasmin and Sarah?" Anna said getting worried "and Granny?" Sid said even more worried.

"Sarah! Yasmin! Granny!" Hedwig shouted finding their two insane friends and Sid's grandmother.

"Guys we've got to find them, let's do it by species" Manny said giving orders.

"Me, Ellie and Sid will go north woods since Sid can get lost or get in danger, Diego, Shira and Unika will go to east woods, Emma, Crash and Eddie to west woods because Emma is half possum and that only leaves Hedwig and Anna together to south woods can you two do it by two only" Manny said.

"Yeah we'll be fine Manny were half carnivore so we'll be fine" Anna said and they all went off.

But Unika felt a little worry with the polar bears to what if her dream was true and she went off with Diego and Shira.

* * *

"Unika you alright?" Shira said stopping on her tracks with Diego.

"Yeah I'm fine let's go" Unika said and ran off, Diego and Shira look at each other for sec worried again and ran off with Unika.

* * *

**? POV**

****Lial and the wolves got in to position to their plan to get the saber's **(Unika) **friends in to the trap.

"All of you remember the plan?" Lial whispered to his pack mates and Cristy said.

"Yes, we are sweety" Cristy said out of the blue and her brother Carl stared at her.

"What?" Lial said confused to what Cristy just said.

"Nothing" Cristy said getting awkward and moving away from him a little.

"Whatever" Lial said looking back at front and said.

"Let's just do this ,honey" Lial said and his eyes turned wide to what he said.

"What?" Cristy said just like what Lial said.

"Nothing" Lial said turning away from embarrassment.

Carl looks at both of them and laughs quietly but Cristy and Carl heard it.

"What?" They both said at the same time to what he said.

"Nothing" Carl said going to another spot.

Cristy and Lial looks at each other getting suspicious and went back to their position.

* * *

Ok well theirs the chapter

**REVIEW! ****:D**


	17. Crazy Friends Found

**Saber's POV**

All three sabers ran past trees, Diego was in the middle, Shira was at the left side and Unika was in the right side but was ahead of the adult sabers.

"Unika I can't believe I'm saying this but what if those possums were right that your dream is warning you about something?" Diego said catching up with Unika, Unika lookS at him.

"Diego don't be an idiot no one has the power to do that" Shira said going beside them.

"And also I'm getting the feeling that both of you are hiding something?' Shira said and all of them stops at their tracks.

Shira was giving Diego and Unika a death glare, Unika and Diego was thinking about something.

* * *

**Diego POV**

In Diego's mined 'Oh no I hope she's not getting the feeling that I let Unika watch us kissing or help me get the confidence to ask her to be my mate.

* * *

**Unika POV**

In Unika's mined 'Oh fudge I hope Shira's not getting the feeling about me, Hedwig and Sarah are humans from another world' Unika said in her mined and she and Diego are sweating for fear in their life about Shira was gonna say.

* * *

**Shira POV**

In Shira's mined 'man what is with these two and why are they both sweating in fear...wait a minuet I finally get it to what these two were doing'

* * *

**No one's POV**

Shira open her mouth and said.

"Diego you let Unika watch us talk that other night when you and I wanted to be mates didn't you" Shira said raising her eye brow.

Unika felt relieve a little bit that it was just that and Diego he look like nearly fainted.

Unika and Shira look at each other to what will they do about Diego and Unika whispered something to Shira and Shira nodded and went up to Diego.

Shira leaned in and lick Diego's cheek and Diego went back reality.

"Huh what happen?" Diego said getting jumpy.

Unika and Shira look at each other and Unika said.

"You know let's just find our friends alright" Unika said and look at Shira that she will promise that she will never tell anyone even Hedwig and Sarah, and the two female sabers ran off leaving Diego.

Diego was giving an awkward look and said.

"What just happen?" Diego said and ran off with the female sabers.

* * *

**Yasmin and Sarah POV**

Yasmin and Sarah were just walking and walking until they sniff the air one more time that it was the smell of sugar berries.

"OH SWEET MOTHER OF SUGAR BERRIES IT IS SUGAR BERRIES" Sarah and Yasmin said in the same time and they both follow the scent while walking.

Yasmin and Sarah reach into a very dark part of the forest because of the leaves that are covering the light but the middle part was showing like a spot light to a pile of sugar berries.

Sarah and Yasmin stop at their tracks when they saw the pile of sugar berries when they heard someone calling their names.

"Sarah!" Hedwig said in a loud voice "Yasmin!" Anna said also with a loud voice when they both stop at their track when they saw Sarah and Yasmin.

"Sarah, Yasmin what are you two out her in the woods one of you might gotten lost" Hedwig said when she step on something...

* * *

**Unika POV**

Unika, Diego and Shira was just running trying to find their friends when Unika stop when something went in her head.

Unika sees it's like the dream she had earlier but this time she sees Emma fighting the the white female wolf she saw last time and another one with Crash and Eddie on her head and got hit on a tree that made Crash and Eddie fainted from pain in their backs.

"Huh" Unika gasp to what she just saw and she started thinking about it when Diego called out to her.

"Unika, Come on we got to keep moving to find Yasmin and Sarah!" Diego shouted to Unika.

"Yeah, sorry I just needed to take a break" Unika shouted back and they all ran again.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Sorry I have to stop at that point it's really like that so please don't forget to see my Poll and Review!**


	18. Scary 'Kitty'

**Hey everyone okay I know it's weird that I'm updating all day but I'm free today so enjoy but of coarse let's take a preview from our last chapter**

* * *

"Unika I can't believe I'm saying this but what if those possums were right that your dream is warning you about something?" Diego said catching up with Unika.

"Diego don't be an idiot no one has the power to do that" Shira said going beside them.

"And also I'm getting the feeling that both of you are hiding something?' Shira said and all of them stops at their tracks and Shira was giving Diego and Unika a death glare.

Shira leaned in and lick Diego's cheek and Diego went back reality.

"Huh what happen?" Diego said getting jumpy.

"What just happen?" Diego said and ran off with the female sabers.

Yasmin and Sarah were just walking and walking until they sniff the air one more time that it was the smell of sugar berries.

"OH SWEET MOTHER OF SUGAR BERRIES IT IS SUGAR BERRIES" Sarah and Yasmin said in the same time and they both follow the scent while walking.

Yasmin and Sarah reach into a very dark part of the forest because of the leaves that are covering the light but the middle part was showing like a spot light to a pile of sugar berries.

Sarah and Yasmin stop at their tracks when they saw the pile of sugar berries when they heard someone calling their names.

"Sarah!" Hedwig said in a loud voice "Yasmin!" Anna said also with a loud voice when they both stop at their track when they saw Sarah and Yasmin.

"Sarah, Yasmin what are you two out her in the woods one of you might gotten lost" Hedwig said when she step on something...

* * *

**That's the preview...now for the real chapter**

* * *

Hedwig, Anna, Yasmin and Sarah were caught in a net and a bunch of wolves came out.

A golden-brown wolf came up to them and said.

"Well what do you know the saber's friends, master Kravon will be pleased" He said with an evil grin.

Hedwig and Anna looked at each other then looked at the golden-brown wolf when he said the name 'Kravon' and they remembered to what their friend Unika said about her dream.

"Cristy leave a message on that tree" He said to a white wolf.

"Yes Lial" Cristy said, So that's his name Hedwig said in her mind.

Sarah and Yasmin look at each other that they don't know to whats going on with their polar bear friends.

Cristy went to a tree and carved some words that says *WE'VE GOT YOU'RE FRIENDS SOON THEY WILL BE DINNER* Anna felt scared since Unika told them about her dream and she remembered the words the she said about that wolf carved some word on the tree.

"What do you want with us! " Hedwig shouted at them and Sarah looked at her that she never heard Hedwig shout angrily.

"We just want to put you're herd and your friend into a trap" Another white wolf like that female wolf but his paws are pure black and his named is Carl said and Cristy looks at him and smack his head hard.

"OW! What was that for!" Carl shouted at his older sister.

"Carl you idiot you told them about the trap were setting on them!" Cristy said angrily to his little brother.

"Whoops" Carl said and Lial rolled his eyes and went up to Hedwig, Anna, Yasmin and Sarah.

"What did they do to you !" Anna shouted at him.

"Since my idiot friend Carl told you guys about the trap, we're going to have to drag you guys faster to the cave" Lial said with an evil smile.

"No let us go, Emma! Ellie! Manny! Help us!" Anna and Yasmin shouted.

"Unika! Help us!" Hedwig and Sarah shouted louder **(but mostly Sarah)** than Anna and Yasmin and shouted for their feline friend.

* * *

**Emma, Crash and Eddie POV**

From the west woods Emma heard screaming.

"Guys wait" Emma said to Crash and Eddie.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asks confused.

"I think Hedwig and Anna need's help?" Emma said getting her dagger from her pocket and looked at the south direction.

"Then what are we standing here for...lets go" Crash said getting ready to run.

"Its possum time" Eddie said and they went to the south side as fast as they can but Emma was faster than Crash and Eddie who fell behind.

* * *

**Manny, Ellie and Sid POV**

In the north woods Manny and Ellie heard the scream as well.

"What was that?" Ellie said getting worried.

"I don't know...but I know one thing that Hedwig and Anna need's help" Manny said turning back and getting ready to run.

"Alright let's go, Sid we have to go to the south woods Anna and Hedwig needs our help we'll find Granny later" Ellie said to their sloth friend.

Sid turned back at the mammoths and said.

"Okay let's go" he said.

And the two mammoths and sloth ran to the south woods but since their friend Sid was slow Ellie picked him up and put him on her back and ran.

* * *

**Unika, Diego and Shira POV**

And finally in the east woods all three saber's heard the scream and they look at each other and turned around.

"Was that Hedwig and Anna?" Unika said getting worried.

"I think it was" Diego said also getting worried of their friends.

"Then what are we just standing here for….let's go" Shira said and they went running off with a roar.

* * *

**No one's POV**

Lial, Carl and Cristy got the tip of the net while the other wolves are at the back just in case if they try to escape.

"Emma Help!" Anna and Yasmin shouted again and just in time Emma burst into the bushes **(Without Crash and Eddie)**.

Emma gasped as she sees that her friends were in a net being captured by wolves.

Emma pointed her dagger at them and said.

"Let my friends go!" She said and Lial laughed at her.

"What do you know the human half possum is here to help her friends" Lial said and he looked at Cristy.

"Cristy" Lial said and Cristy looked at him "…..take her down" Lial said smiling evilly **(but also flirting a little bit)**.

"With pleasure" Cristy said and also smiled evilly **(also flirting a little bit)**.

"We'll meet you at the cave" Lial said and left with Hedwig, Sarah, Yasmin, Anna and the other wolves but Carl and Cristy looked at her little brother.

"Have fun" Carl said putting out a smirk.

"Of course I will" Cristy said and Carl left and looked at Emma getting ready her dagger and Cristy laugh at her.

"Bring it human" Cristy said and pounce at Emma.

Emma was able to dodge her attack and tried to stab her but she missed, Cristy smack her hand sending her dagger to a tree branch.

Cristy was about to claw Emma when two possums went on her head.

"GET OFF!" Cristy shouted loud at the possums.

"For what you did no way ho-zay" Crash said holding on in her fur. "Yeah" Eddie said also struggling to stay on her head.

"You ask for it" Cristy said trying to hit them from her head when she saw that they were making her hit the tree near her and she had an idea and went straight to the tree getting ready her head to the tree.

"UNCLE CRASH, EDDIE LOOK OUT!" Emma shouted to her uncles.

"Huh?" Crash and Eddie said and didn't notice that they were heading toward a tree and they got knocked unconsciously, while Cristy was alright since they took the blow.

"YOU DARE HURT MY UNCLES!" Emma said running up to her getting ready to punch her but Cristy dodge the attack and pounce on Emma and pinned her down and raise her paw showing her claws at Emma.

"Say goodbye human" Cristy said and was about to kill Emma when a white fur saber hit her at the side to a tree and knocked her unconscious.

"Emma are you alright?" Shira ask her niece.

"I'm fine auntie Shira but…" Emma wasn't able to finish her sentence when everyone came.

The herd and Unika came right on time to save Emma and didn't notice the possums.

"Emma are you alright" Ellie said putting down Sid and rushing to her adopted daughter.

"Yes I'm fine mom" Emma said and hugged her mom.

Diego went up to Shira.

"Shira you alright" Diego said worriedly and nuzzling her gently.

"I'm fine Diego but…" Shira said and pointed him something.

"Emma, where's Crash and Eddie" Ellie said looking for her adopted brothers.

"Um…Ellie" Diego called out to his best friend's mate looking at what Shira showed him.

"What?" Ellie ask her saber friend.

"Look" Sid said and pointed out something.

Ellie looked at the direction that Sid was pointing at and there she saw her adopted brother's knocked out on a tree.

"CRASH! , EDDIE!" Ellie shouted and ran up to her brothers.

Unika looks at them that her vision just showed her that part of Crash and Eddie unconsciously.

* * *

Ellie checks her possum brothers if their still alive when they woke up seeing Ellie at her face.

"Oh Crash, Eddie" Ellie said hugging them gently.

"Don't do that ever again" and cried a little.

"We promise, Ellie" Crash said and hug his mammoth sister.

"Yeah, we promise Ellie" Eddie said and hugged her too.

Manny also felt relieve that his brothers-in-law are alright and went up to Emma while Unika looked around to see if her best friends are there.

"Emma what happen here?" Manny ask his adopted daughter and gently hug her.

"And where's Anna, Yasmin, Hedwig and Sarah?" Unika said getting worried of her new friends and her long time best friends.

"Their….gone" Emma said looking away.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted (excluding Crash and Eddie) who already knew they were gone.

"What do you mean their gone?" Unika said even more worried since she'll be alone when she goes back to her real world with no one by her side.

"Look at the note on the tree" Emma said almost bursting into tears.

"What note?" Ellie said putting her brothers on her back.

"This" Sid said looking at tree that says *WE'VE GOT YOU'RE FRIENDS SOON THEY WILL BE DINNER* and everyone was shock to what they saw but most of all Unika who finally knew that her dream was warning her.

"Unika you were right" Manny said looking at Unika with tears on his face.

"We shouldn't have believe on your dream" Manny says putting his head down of sadness in him.

"No Manny, it's my fault I shouldn't have believe it….this all my fault" Unika said looking at the ground with one tears going down.

"Unika it was not your fault you just...didn't know" Sid said patting her head gently.

"Thanks, Sid" Unika said feeling better and smile at Sid.

"And you know what you're the first saber that I ever met who doesn't mind of me touching them" Sid said and Unika raise an eye brow and look at Diego and Shira that Sid was telling the truth but also saw the female wolf about to pounce on Shira.

"Shira look out!" Unika shouted and pounce on Cristy and they both started to roll around but was able to stop.

"Unika!" Everyone shouted worriedly.

"I'm fine" Unika said getting back on her feet.

"Why you little brat!" Cristy said and clawed Unika but was able dodge her but didn't notice her pouncing on her and pinned her down.

"You're the weakest kitty I've ever met!" Cristy said and for some reason Unika's green pupil turned small when she called her 'Kitty' and a lot of range came in her and her eyes turned furious and she was able to escape.

Unika clawed her face and she screamed in pain and Unika push her agents a tree and put one paw on her throat choking her slowly.

"NEVER CALL ME KITTY!" Unika shouted at her pushing her paw more.

While everyone was staring at her but Sid fainted.

"Where are my friends?" Unika demanded "their back at sir Kravon's cave" Cristy said trying to get some air.

"And where is his cave?" Unika said getting even more scary "there in the forest of darkness" Cristy said getting choked but Unika let go of her throat giving her some air but still pinned on the tree.

"Why….did…you…let….me…live" Cristy said getting her air back.

"I don't hold a grudge" Unika said pushing her paws at her shoulder at the tree.

"What do you want with them, what do you want with us" Unika said wanting to know.

"I don't know but master Kravon wanted them he wanted revenge and wanted the herd to leave" Cristy said looking away terrified.

"Revenge on who? And why" Unika said getting frustrated.

"He wanted revenge on the sabers for killing his parents and wanted to kill the herd for tress passing his island" Cristy said.

When Cristy finish Unika snap back to reality and her eyes turned back to the way they are and she notice her pinning the female wolf agents a tree and Unika let go of her.

She didn't know what to do with the female wolf so instead of killing her she let her go by saying

"Beat it" Unika said to her and she ran off back to her cave.

Unika looked at the herd to see them shock to what she did, no one spoke up for 30 seconds when Diego finally spoke up.

"Um…what was that about?" Diego said and the whole herd nodded.

* * *

REVIEW!:)


	19. Who will go and Save our Friends

I do not own Ice Age or Emma,Anna and Yasmin the three belongs to ice age watermelon

* * *

Unika was lost in words because she didn't know to why she did that but was able to get her words back when she got her confidence back (well almost got her confidence back and Sid already woken up).

"Guys I didn't mean...I mean I don't know why I..." Unika stoped when Shira raised her paw and said "Unika it's okay we understand to what happen" Shira said cheering up Unika and Unika smiled at her.

"Yeah, and besides you were able to know where their cave is" Emma said going by her side "and now we all know that their just kidnapping our friends because they wanted revenge" Ellie said and Manny sigh in a annoyed expression and Sid notices it.

"What's wrong Manny?" Sid ask his woolly mammoth friend.

"I'm just tired of every bad guy we meet" Manny said with another annoyed sigh and Diego went up to him.

"What do you mean Manny?" Diego also ask his friend.

"You know every bad guy we meet and then defeat, they always come back for revenge" Manny said remembering all of the journeys they've gone true.

Sid think for a minuet then he also remembered all the journeys they had and he spoke up.

"Hey yeah, your right Manny first there were those five sabers from Diego's pack, those weird reptile creatures, Rudy and of cause Gutt" Sid said giving a relaxing sigh.

"And now are those wolves" Emma said making them remember about their friends being kidnap.

"Oh, sorry" Manny, Diego and Sid apologied and getting back to the topic.

"Alright some of us will go find the cave and get our friends while some of us will go back to the village warning the others and will go find Granny" Shira said getting in front.

"Alright then Ellie,Crash,Eddie,Shira,Emma and Unika you guys will go back to the village" Manny said to what they would do.

"What? No way I'm going with you guys remember a pack of wolves you three won't even stand a chance" Shira said going up to the males.

"Yeah, auntie Shira is right dad you guys won't stand a chance so I'm going too, I can fight, wether you like it or not dad" Emma said crossing her arms together.

"Also they got Anna and Yasmin I gotta get my best friends back" Emma said reminding them and Diego spoke up.

"They got a point Manny, we won't stand a chance agents does wolves" Diego said going beside his mate.

"Yeah Manny, and I think having two sabers with us will be much powerful and you did teached Emma to fight so she can be useful" Sid said going beside Emma.

Manny look at them first and look at Ellie that she's alright with it even Crash and Eddie nodded.

"Alright you two can go" Manny said and the two girls said yes for joy while Diego look back to see Unika in a worried face and Shira so it too.

"Don't worry Unika we'll bring Hedwig and Sarah back soon" Shira said pathing her head.

"Please be safe" Unika said to both of them.

"We will" Diego saidand Sid joined their conversation.

" And also you help or protect the village while Diego and Shira are gone and you fight really good" Sid said with joy.

Diego,Shira and Sid went back to where they were going to when Unika up.

"WAIT!" Unika shouted to them and they all look back at her.

"I wanna come" Unika said with bravery.

"You sure Unika? It's a long walk/run" Emma said going up to her.

"I'm sure, I really want to get my friends back and I wanna help" Unika siad and they all did happy faces at each other.

"Ok you can come" Manny said also going up to Unika.

And Unika smiled at Manny and they all started to go.

While Crash,Eddie and Ellie wave a goodbye but with worried faces.

"Let's go back to the village and warn the others and find Granny " Ellie said and Crash and Eddie nodded and went back to the village.

* * *

REVIEW! :)


	20. I'm Arrabela

**Hey everyone sorry this is late it's just because of my school days...I was going to post this last week but I had exams to focus on so please enjoy this**

**I DON'T OWN ICE AGE**

**I DON'T OWN EMMA, ANNA AND YASMIN THEY BELONG TO ICE AGE WATERMELON**

**I ONLY OWN MY OC'S**

* * *

When the female wolf named 'Cristy' came back from exhaustion because of 'Unika' choking her...she was able to get back with a little bit of her energy.

"Cristy you're back I was getting worried" Kravon said going up to her while other wolves keep watch of Hedwig, Anna, Yasmin and Sarah.

"Sir I have good news, bad news and more bad news" Cristy said looking at the ground with shame in herself and her little brother, Carl saw it.

"What's the good news?" Carl ask his big sister.

"The good news is that I was able to hurt two herd members" Cristy answered her brother's question.

"Good" Kravon said in a good mood.

"And what are the badnews" Lial ask going in the conversation.

"I-I told them to where our cave is" Cristy said looking away and Kravon's good mood turned into a bad/angry mood.

"YOU WHAT?!" Kravon shouted at her face making Carl a little angry at Kravon since he shouted at his sister even Lial **(since he has a crush on her not he will tell anyone but Carl already knows it)**.

"It's not just that..." Cristy stoped first since she was terrified since Kravon shouted at her face and remembering the pain that Unika did to her.

"WHAT IS IT!" Kravon said loosing his patience.

"It's the new saber" Cristy said looking into her brother's eyes and Lial **(she also has crush on him...and Carl is the only one who knows)**.

"What about her sis?" Carl said walking towards her but Lial stop him since Kravon was in front of her.

"Even though she's a teenager but she's strong" Cristy sai getting scared.

Lial went up to her **(a little bit)** and said.

"How strong?" Cristy looked at him and answered the question.

"Very strong...she even almost killed be but I was able to escape".

Kravon put on a thinking face with still an angry expression.

"So you're telling me that the new saber is very strong and almost killed you" Kravon shouted.

Cristy looked at him then at her little brother then looked back at Kravon and said with courage "Yes sir".

Kravon turned away from Cristy and put an even bigger evil smile and said "I underestimated her" Kravon said.

Lial went up to his leader "What shall we do sir?".

"I'll tell you all to what we'll do" Kravon said and called out to Carl.

"Carl!"

Carl looked up to him with courage like his older sister "Yes sir".

"Since you're pathetic sister" when Kravon called Cristy 'pathetic' Lial and Carl growled a little bit.

Kravon continue to what he will say.

"Told them to where our cave is I need you to take six pack members of ours and ambush that saber and the other herd members with Lial, you got that Lial, Carl" Kravon said and looked at the two male wolves.

Lial looked at Cristy first and turned back to Kravon and he and Carl said

"Yes sir" Carl and Lial said and when Carl look at Lial to see he was staring at his sister and he put on a smirk then looked back at his leader.

Kravon looked at Cristy and went up to her while Cristy moved back a little.

"And as for you Cristy, I'll give you one more chance" Kravon said to Cristy.

Cristy was a little happy and bowed her head and said.

"Thank you sir Kravon, what shall I do?" Cristy ask.

"I need you to go to their village and..." Kravon said and didn't notice that some teenagers were listening.

"What are they talking about?" Yasmin ask her friend Anna and Hedwig while Sarah looked at Cristy then Lial that their was something going on with those two and went back to the topic.

"I don't know? But I was able to hear the part where they were talking about Unika" Anna said to them.

Hedwig and Sarah look at Anna that thinking that she was nuts they always knew that Unika was always a kind **saber(person) **and they never seen her be that angry so Sarah spoke up but still whispering.

"How can you tell that they were talking about Unika" Sarah ask her new polar bear friend.

"I heard that Cristy named wolf said 'teenage saber' that can only be Unika" Anna said looking at the wolves and back to her friends.

"Okay then, how our we going to warn her and the herd" Yasmin ask her polar bear friends.

Anna and Hedwig think for a minuet but their was no use since they can't escape from 25 wolves.

"We don't know since right now we can't escape I tried to find the calculation on this but there's no use" when Hedwig finished she look at all 3 of her friends that they were staring at her that they have no idea to what she just said.

"We can't...hey wait who's that?" Hedwig said looking behind her friend Sarah that their was a molehog digging to their way and went in a small hole.

"What?" Sarah,Anna, and Yasmin said in the same time.

"Who's that, the one that's digging" Hedwig pointed out to where she saw the molehog digging and all of them look at the direction to where Hedwig was pointing.

"That's got to be Rose or Louis?" Sarah said trying to guest to whom that molehog is.

"Who ever it is...we can ask him or her to warn Unika and the Herd" Anna said and heard the molehog said.

"OW" when it hit the rock they hear it was a female voice.

"Well that hurt so mush for finding..." The female molehog looks around that she was in the wolves cave.

"Ah oh" She said and was going to dig back down but she heard someone calling her.

"Psst...Psst...Hey you" Yasmin was calling her out.

"Who said that?" The molehog said looking around and feeling scared.

"Us...up here" Anna said waving her paw at the air and the molehog saw them.

"Huh?...Hey why are you girls in a net?" She ask all of them.

"Um we can't explain now but can you help us"Hedwig said with the pleading eyes.

"S-sure?" The molehog said and was going to try to cut the rope but was stop by Hedwig.

"No...we need you to send a message to our friend ,Unika, if you can find her" Hedwig said to her.

"Sure I love helping good guys" She said giving a small smile.

"Wait...do you know a molehog named, Rose" Sarah said raising an eye brow.

"Yes...in fact she's my older sister...I'm Arrabela" The molehog named, Arrabela said.

"Well it's nice to meet you, but can you send the message now" Anna said reminding her.

"Oh right sorry" Arrabela apologise to them.

"This is the message tell her that the wolves our going to kill her and the herd" Hedwig said to Arrabela.

"Okay, got it" Arrabela repeating the message.

"Thank you, now go and-" Yasmin was cut of when one of the wolf members called out to them.

"Hey who are you girls talking to" The wolf member said and was going up to them.

"Go, go now, hurry please" Hedwig said warning her that the wolf was getting closer.

"Okay" Arrabela said and dig away.

At the time when Arrabela left the wolf was below them.

"Were talking to each other" Sarah said looking at him angrily.

"Whatever right now were going to need you girls for our trap" The wolf member said and cut the tip of the rope.

"OW!" Hedwig, Anna, Yasmin and Sarah said as they landed at the ground painfully.

The wolf member started to drag them.

"Arrabela please hurry" Anna and Yasmin said quietly so the wolf won't here them.

"Oh Unika please come and save us" Hedwig and Sarah said wishing their friend their

* * *

**So their isn't any deleted part in this just fix parts so...**

** don't forget**

**REVIEW!**


	21. I'm Going

**Emma, Anna, and Yasmin belong to Ice age watermelon**

* * *

**Ellie POV**

Ellie, Crash and Eddie just came back to the village ready to tell everyone the news.

"Everyone may I please Have your attention please!" Ellie called out to them but no one listened and Crash and Eddie went on Ellie's tusk.

"Don't worry sis" Crash said with a salute sign.

"We'll do it" Eddie said also doing a salute sign, and the two possums went down of Ellie's tusk and went to a log.

They both did evil smiles and counted to three .

"One…..two…..THREE!" The twin possums said and hold their breath and screamed in the log that made a big sound and everyone heard it.

* * *

**Other Herd Members and Unika POV**

Back at the other herd members and Unika heard the sound and Sid spoke up.

"Um…..What was that?" Sid ask "We…Don't know Uncle Sid but whatever it is, It's got to be Uncle Crash and Eddie" Emma said turning around.

"Do they always do this when no one is listening?" Unika ask Manny.

"Not really...first time" Manny said and turned back to the way their heading to.

"Let's just keep moving" Diego said awkwardly and they all continue their journey.

* * *

**Ellie, Crash and Eddie POV**

"Hey what's going on?" One of the animals said.

"I have something to tell everyone" Ellie said and got ready to say the announcement **(and Crash and Eddie went on top of Ellie's head)** in that time Louis and Peaches arrived.

"What's going on Peaches's mom?" Louis ask going on Peaches's tusk, but Ellie didn't spoke up.

"Mom" Peaches called her mother worriedly.

"We need everyone to stay in their home since theirs a pack of wolves on the island" Ellie said loud and clear to everyone.

"What are we going to do?" A female beaver ask their second leader **(since they are the one who saved them all from pirates)**.

"We need all of you stay in their cave to stay safe but first gather food...all you can get for your family, ok?" Ellie said to what they would do.

"Okay!" Everyone said and went off to find their food and go back to their caves.

Peaches looked at everyone that she notice that her other herd members weren't there.

"Mom, where's Dad and everyone else?" Peaches ask her mother.

"They went to rescue Hedwig, Anna, Sarah and Yasmin from the wolves" Ellie said looking at Peaches with a sad face.

"What! I'm going too" Peaches ask worriedly of her father.

"Peaches no you can't go, you'll get hurt" Ellie said pleading her daughter to listen.

Peaches looks at her mom with also a pleading face when Louis spoke up.

"Peaches your mom is right you'll get hurt" Louis said to his best friend.

"Peaches let's go were going to our cave we already have some food inside to eat" Ellie said and walked away.

But Peaches didn't go instead she went to the direction to where her dad is going and Louis notices it.

"Peaches! Where are you going?" Louis ask.

"Come on lets go help my dad" Peaches plead her best friend to go and help her dad.

"But your mom said no" Louis said reminding her.

"Please" Peaches said doing her best to do puppy eyes.

And Louis can't stand it so he has to say the words.

"*Sigh* okay let's go" Louis said giving Peaches a small smile.

Peaches smiled back and turned around to see a molehog going to their way.

"Hey who's that?" Peaches ask to Louis and Louis looked at the direction to where Peaches was looking at.

"That maybe be Rose?" Louis said taking a guess.

"Rose!" Peaches called the molehog went out of the ground that it was Rose.

Rose look around to whom she was called to, so looked at the left to see Peaches and Louis.

"Oh hey Peaches and Louis, where are you guys going?" Rose ask her two new friends.

"Were going to find my dad to the wolves cave" Peaches told Rose to where she and Louis are going but when Peaches said 'the wolves cave' Louis gulp of fear sure he did faced Gutt but he just did that for his friend\crush.

"But your mom said we need to go to our caves and they already have 3 sabers with them" Rose told Peaches and Peaches's eyes turned wide.

"Wait 3 sabers what do you mean?" Peaches ask confused.

"You're Uncle Diego, Aunt Shira and Unika why? Didn't you know" Rose said to Peaches.

"If Unika can do it so can-" Peaches wasn't able to finish her sentence when someone spoke up.

"Hey did you just say the name, Unika?" A voice said and Peaches and Louis look at each other to whom the voice belongs to but for Rose she knew who's voice was that.

"Um...who said that?" Louis said looking around including Peaces and Rose.

And in that time the molehog pop out in the center of them.

"Me..." The molehog that came out of the hole was no other than Arrabela.

Arrabela looks at her right to see her big sister.

"Oh...Hey big sis" Arrabela said slightly angry for leaving her with grandma.

"SIS!" Peaches and Louis said taking a step back from shock.

"Arrabela! What are you doing here?!" Rose ask her little sister.

"Do you have to ditch me with grandma!" Arrabela said angrily, Rose felt guilty for leaving her only little sister with their grandma.

"Look Arrabela I'm sorry, I just didn't want to rub grandma's feet" Rose said holding her sister's paw.

Arrabela look at her sister and gave her a smile and hugging her meaning that she forgives her and they both broke their lock.

"I still can't believe that your the big sister" Arrabela said giving her older sister a joke.

"Yeah, I know" Rose said and they both laugh and Peaches looks at each other awkwardly and Louis spoke up.

"So...um...why were you asking to whom Unika is because shes a saber" Louis explained to Arrabela.

"She's a saber, wow never taught 2 polar bears, a possum and a meerkat being friends with a saber" Arrabela said rubbing her head and Peaches was shock to know that she knows her friends.

"Wait a minuet you met them?" Peaches ask Arrabela.

"Yeah why? I was going to help them get free from a pack of wolves" Arrabela told Peaches to what happen.

"Their our friends Arrabela" Rose said going in the conversation.

"Oh my gosh!" Arrabela was shock to what her older sister told her about them.

"But first why do you need to find Unika" Rose ask her.

"I have a important message for her it's a warning" Arrabela told them all.

"Then what are we waiting for, Let's go!" Peaches shouted and the 3 females went **(Of course Rose and Arrabela will be digging)** leaving Louis behind.

"I have a bad feeling for this" Louis said and dig while following his friends.

**So how was it I hope you enjoy it and everyone taught I was going to torture Sarah**

**Sarah: Aw...you do care |)**

**Shiego627: What! no...I...mean...well...um**

**Sarah: Please review so she can get her words back :)**

**Shiego627: shut up *sits at the corner***


	22. Can see the Future and the Past

**Hey everyone I'm free today so I can update some chapters...Yay! **

**So please enjoy :D**

* * *

It's been 6 hours but the herd and Unika was still far away from the wolves cave and it was turning dark already.

Everyone was exhausted from the long walk **(but most of all Sid)**.

Unika looks at the dark sky and said "Sarah, Hedwig don't worry I'll be their soon".

And continued to walk not listening to anyone.

"Manny my feet hurt, I know that we have to save them but can't we have a brake" Sid said sitting down and rubbing his feet.

"Dad, Uncle Sid is right I think we should have brake now" Emma said going in front of him.

"I guess you guys are right we'll take have a brake today then we'll continue tomorrow" Manny said looking at everyone but didn't notice that Unika was way ahead of them.

"Okay then let's camp here" Diego said sitting down next to Shira.

"Hey, shouldn't someone call Unika that we're going to camp here" Shira said looking at Unika who is still going forward.

"Um…..yeah we should tell her that we're camping here" Manny said turning his head to Unika.

"Hey! Unika!" Sid shouted/called out to his friendly (Well sort of friendly) teenage saber friend but she didn't hear him.

"She didn't hear me" Sid said giving up and Shira stand up.

"I'll go get her" Shira said going to Unika.

Unika was sniffing the ground when she stop and saw some paw prints on the ground and she look closer when something came in her head.

* * *

**Unika's POV**

Unika sees that she's in some kind of dream again but this time she sees a pack of wolves going to the way they just came in and the same female wolf from her last dream and she step in the spot where Unika found the paw print that it was the same paw print and she and the wolves ran away, that's when Unika noticed that she just saw the past of this part and wondered to where does wolves were going to when someone snap her back to reality.

* * *

**No one's POV**

"Unika!...Unika!, wake up" Shira was trying to wake her up by calling Unika's name and shaking her a little bit.

"What? Oh sorry Shira I was dreaming again" Unika apologised to the adult saber.

"Oh...do you want to talk about it" Shira said turning her way back to spot where they will camp in.

"Yes please" Unika said looking into Shira's eyes 'Wow no wonder Diego likes Shira she has beautiful eyes like a shiny diamond' Unika said in her mind about the adult saber.

"Now come on we're going to take a brake now and continue tomorrow" Shira said to Unika and both of the female saber's went back to the camping spot.

"So Unika what's the dream about this time?" Shira ask lying down next to her mate.

"Another dream...what's this about, this time we're going to believe it" Manny said going in the conversation.

"Why are you so curious about the dream?" Sid asks putting the fire in.

"Because Sid maybe Unika can tell what will happen in the future" Manny told his clumsy friend and he nodded.

"Manny's right ,Unika maybe you can tell the future" Diego said also getting in the conversation.

"Actually it's not just the future but also in the past" Unika said and everyone was shock about it.

"Woah, really Unika" Sid said getting jumpy.

"Really" Unika said giving him a smile.

"So this time your dream was in the past?" Emma said giving her details.

"Yep" Unika said looking at Emma that she had a thinking look.

"Ok then, answer this first just to see if you can see the past" Emma said raising an eye brow.

"Ok?" Unika said nervously since she's not sure if she can see it herself.

"Unika was Shira in the herd before or was she in a pack?" Emma questioned Unika and Unika took a deep breath and look over Shira and trying to focus.

* * *

**Unika POV**

Unika can't believe it that she did it...she's in Shira's memories to see that she was on a pirate ship since there were a lot of weapons on the ground and she finally knows that Shira was in a pirate crew before.

Unika looks around the ship to see some animals on board, there was a rabbit, an elephant seal, kangaroo, badger, a blue-footed booby **(I think that's what they call Silas)**, a boar and an ape to see the ape was the captain.

* * *

**No one's POV**

Unika does that for 2 minuets and she opens her eyes to see everyone leaning forward.

"Well?" Emma said looking at Unika with a smirk.

"Nope, Shira wasn't in a pack and she wasn't with the herd yet, she was in a pirate crew" Unika answered Emma's question.

And all of their eyes turned wide to see that she can tell the past.

"Wow, you can tell the past" Manny said in pressed by the teenage saber.

Unika looks at Shira and says.

"You had a bunny as you're crew mate" Unika says giving a joke to Shira.

Shira's eyes turned wide and laughed a little by her joke.

"Yep, I can't also believe that Gutt replaced me as first mate and gave to him" Shira told Unika some of her past.

"Say what, He made the bunny first-mate instead of a strong saber" Unika said in a shocked way.

"Yep" Shira says to Unika to see Unika's jaw drop.

"So Unika can you now tell us about the past you saw over their" Manny said reminding her about the past she was about to say before he interrupted her.

"Oh, right this time it's with wolves I saw they already past this part of the forest" Unika told them and everyone was thinking when Sid spoke up.

"Maybe they went hunting?" Sid said giving a guess.

"Maybe Sid" Unika said and yawned filling sleepy already.

"Alright I think it's time to go to bed now" Emma said rubbing her eyes.

"Alright everyone let's get some rest now and we'll continue the walk tomorrow" Manny said feeling sleepy.

"Yeah, goodnight" Sid said and got a big leaf and use it as a blanket and fall asleep.

Emma went to a tree and hang her tail on the branch and sleep.

Shira snuggled up to Diego falling asleep in his warmth, Diego licked Shira behind the ears and they both fall asleep.

Manny stayed at the spot he was in dreaming about his family in his sleep.

Unika looks at the sky slightly worried of those wolves and her friends.

She just hope that Hedwig and Sarah could fight if they ever get in trouble but Unika was more worried if her instincts will control her whoever calls her 'Kitty' but she was proud she had them since she can help a lot of animals who needs her help and at first she taught sleeping like a saber was hard but it wasn't she just hopes that Hedwig and Sarah are alright.

Unika looks at everyone first and falls asleep.

* * *

**There it is okay I'm almost done putting all my chapters from my old acount to here then I type the other new chapters so I hope you enjoy this and get ready for a (Mumble).**

**Review**


	23. Saving someones Life

**Hey everyone the story will be ending soon just…I don't know 7 or 8 chapters left cause I'm not sure and if everyone was wondering if Peaches, Louis, Rose and Arrabela slept yes they did so please enjoy this chapter**

* * *

**Herd and Unika's POV**

Everyone was still asleep from their journey to save their friends while Unika was in a deep sleep and she began to dream again.

* * *

**Unika's POV**

Unika looks around to see she was in a dream again.

"Oh another dream and this time future what do we have now?" Unika says and looks around to see a the pack of wolves again from her last dream and they were attacking the other herd members 'a ambush' Unika said in her head that the wolves were attacking them but this time with Louis, Rose, and a molehog that was beside Rose, Unika thinks for minuet that maybe the molehog is Rose's sister?.

Unika looks around again but something caught her eye that the grey wolf from her last dream was going to pounce on Peaches "Peaches why is she-" Unika said worriedly.

Manny and Emma notices it and was trying to go his daughter\sister but they were blocked by some wolves, Diego and Shira saw it too but were cornered by some wolves.

The grey wolf pounce at Peaches and everyone's faces turned shock.

"PEACHES!" Unika shouted and jolted awake when she notice someone next to her that was no other than, Peaches.

* * *

**No one's POV**

Unika looks at Peaches worried if she can warn her about the dream.

"Unika your awake I was trying to wake you up, when you shouted my name" Peaches said and Louis, Rose and Arrabela comes out.

"Peaches what are you doing here your dad, is going to be super angry" Unika said feeling worried of the bull mammoth's reaction that his daughter is here in the woods.

Louis looks at Unika and sighs "I tried to stop her, but she made me go with her" Louis said explaining to Unika.

"Thank you Louis for telling me that but any way why are you guys here?" Unika ask her friends.

"Arra need's to tell you something" Rose said going up to her.

Unika looks at the molehog to see she was the molehog from here dream.

"Who's Arra?" Unika ask raising an eye brow when a sleepy Manny woke up including the rest of the herd members.

"Unika, what's with all the noise?" Manny ask the teenage saber when he sees his teenage daughter.

"Peaches, what are you doing here?!" Manny ask a little angry.

"Dad, I can explain our new friend Arra needed to tell Unika something" Peaches said looking in to her father's eyes.

"What is it?" Unika ask the molehog named Arrabela.

"I have a message from your friends, they said that there's a am-" Arrabela wasn't able to finish when a pack of wolves came out of the bushes.

"What do you know the herd that saved their friends and just came to this island and the saber that attacked my sister" Carl said getting closer to Unika and Unika backed away.

"It's about an ambush now isn't it?" Unika answered Arrabela "Y-yes" Arrabela said scared of the wolves and went closer to her big sister.

"I knew I had a bad feeling about this" Louis says shivering.

"Ready when you are Shira" Diego said to his mate.

"I'm born to be ready" Shira said looking at the wolves with an angry look.

"ATTACK!" Carl screamed out and the pack of wolves attack the herd while Lial was going behind Peaches.

Sid went up to a tree for safety and the 3 molehog's dug down also for safety.

Emma brought out her dagger and beginning to fight one of the wolves, Diego and Shira started clawing them, Manny was trying to hit them with his tusk and Unika tried her best to help but she never done this sure she battled Cristy but that was only when she called her 'Kitty'.

Lial was ready to pounce on Peaches

Manny and Emma notices it and was trying to go his daughter\sister but they were blocked by some wolves, Diego and Shira saw it too but were cornered by some wolves.

Lial pounce at Peaches and everyone's faces turned shock and scared.

Unika looks at Lial with a furious face, Unika's pupil turned small like when Cristy called her 'Kitty' but this time she was angry at him going to harm Peaches.

Without any control Unika jump on each wolf member and pounce to Lial.

Lial was few inches at Peaches and Peaches turned around and screamed when he was coming closer when Unika pounce at him.

"Unika!" Peaches shouted at shock of her feline just pounce at the wolf even the wolves were shock.

Unika pinned Lial and roared at his face loud and Lial look at Unika with a mercy look and Unika's eyes snapped back to reality to see the wolf she was pinning down scared out of his life and Unika couldn't stand it and got off of him.

Lial looks at Unika scared but felt relieve that she didn't kill him.

Unika looks at the pack members to see them scared as well and Unika turned her head back to Lial and gave him a scary face telling him to leave with his pack members.

"Retreat!" Lial shouted to his pack members and they went away.

Unika watch them leave and turn her head to the herd with no response **(Louis, Rose and Arrabela went out of the ground already when the wolves left)** from anyone them.

When Manny went up to her and Unika shuffled back a little getting scared.

"Thank you" Manny says to Unika with a smile.

"What?" Unika looks at Manny with a questioning look.

"What do you mean 'what' you just saved my daughter's life" Manny said as he hugs Peaches.

Emma went up to them.

"Yeah thanks Unika" Emma said hugging her older sister.

"You're welcome" Unika said to them.

"You should really join the herd" Sid said with a cheering voice.

Unika looks at all of them and they all nodded.

"I'll have to think about that" Unika says giving them a smile.

"But any way...our friends aren't going to save themselves" Unika said reminding them.

"Let's go!" Sid said and went Diego rolled his eyes and fallowed Sid along with Shira.

"Don't tell your mother that I let you go" Manny said to Peaches and Peaches picked up Louis, Rose and Arrabela on her back and they all went.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it**

**REVIEW**


	24. A Risky Plan

**Hey everyone here's chapter 24 the one you all never read yet since I've been updating the other chapters 1-23 but now I finally updated chapter 24 so I hope you all enjoy it**

* * *

Back at the wolves Carl, Lial and the other pack members ran straight back to their camp site not turning back since Unika scared the heck out of them.

* * *

**Kravon's POV**

Kravon was about to put Hedwig, Anna, Yasmin and Sarah into a tree cageor tree cave **(Like where Manny, Sid and Diego put Shira in)**.

When he heard some paws running in their cave.

Kravon turned around to see some of his pack members return, Kravon called out one of his pack members to watch the girls.

Kravon went up to Carl and Lia

"Carl, Lial back so soon" Kravon says a little bit concerned.

Carl went up to his leader and said.

"Sorry sir, but we needed to get back" Carl said feeling a little worried to what he will do to him and Lial.

"What do you mean?!" Kravon says slightly angry.

"THAT SABER SIR, SHE'S TOO STRONG AND SCARY!" One of the pack members said while others shiver in fear from what they saw from earlier.

Then Kravon felt range in him to what one of the pack members just said.

"What! YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T BEAT HER!" Kravon shouted at his pack members, Lial and Carl went back by surprize of their scary leaders scream.

Hedwig, Anna, Sarah and Yasmin heard to what they were talking about and Yasmin spoke up.

"Wow, never taught 'Unika' is very strong and scary" Yasmin feeling in pressed and Anna looked at her meerkat friend to what she just said.

Kravon looks at their way and smiled evilly.

"So that's her name" Kravon says with an evil grin and Hedwig, Anna and Sarah stared at Yasmin giving her the 'why-did-you-say-the-name,.

"Sorry"Yasmin apologist to them.

Kravon think for a minuet and said.

"Find a hidding spot, all of you and kill the herd by surprise" Kravon says his new plan to them and they all nodded but Carl ask something first.

"What about you sir?" Carl ask his leader.

"I'll deal with..." Kravon stops at that point and looks over to his prisoners and smiled evilly and said the name "Unika".

Hedwig and Sarah gasp to what the wolves just said that he was going to kill their best friend 'Unika' and they haven't told the herd the truth.

"Ah Oh" Anna and Yasmin gasp as well that they we're going to kill some of their herd members and Unika.

All the wolves went to find a hiding spot but Kravon went up to the girls.

"And I'll be taking one of you with me" Kravon said to them.

"What for?" Anna said getting angry and terrified at the same time.

"You'll see" Kravon said and walked away while glancing and looking at Sarah and Sarah didn't see it.

"Unika please be safe" Hedwig and Sarah said feeling worried.

* * *

**Herd,Rose,Arrabela and Unika POV**

The Herd and Unika made it to the wolves cave and check the surrounding to where their friends are and Emma spotted them.

"Look there they are" Emma pointed them out to where their friends are.

And everyone looked at her direction went back to look at the wolves to see their hiding waiting for them.

"That's a lot of wolves" Louis said feeling scared.

"Well at least we know that their waiting for us and kill us" Peaches said reminding them to what the wolves are doing.

"We need a plan" Manny says to all of them.

Unika was thinking of something when she got an idea.

"I have one" Unika said to them giving them hope.

"What is it Unika?" Emma ask her brave friend.

"It's going to be a little risky and Rose,Louis, Arrabela" Unika looks at their way.

"There's a lot of digging" Unika says to them and she told all of them her plan.

* * *

**So how was that...I know it's short but it's really like that so I hope you all have some patience in you for the next chapter on Sunday and don't forget review.**

**Sarah: You really are going to torture me X(**

**Me: Yep**


	25. Getting friends back PART 1

**Hey everyone I decided that I will update this chapter today since I'm free today and I hope to see some reviews from my favourite reviewers MusicRock807, Kpopfan31, ICEAGEEPIC, A.G. Wicked , Aqualina111, NyanCat13, Ice age watermelon and of course the viewers out there around the world so please put a review because I need some support **** enjoy!**

* * *

The Herd, Rose, Arrabela and Unika got ready for their phase 1 in Unika's plan.

They waited for night time since everyone will be asleep including the wolves but since some of the wolves are in the entrance of the tree cave where Hedwig, Anna, Sarah and Yasmin are in they went to a new one.

Phase 1 of Unika's plan was making the holes they will pop out of **(Only the ones that are small like Unika, Shira, Sid, Emma and the molehogs and of coarse the holes will be made from the molehogs).**

Diego, Shira and Unika made it sure all of the wolves are asleep.

"Okay all of them are asleep you three ready" Unika said to Louis, Rose and Arrabela.

"We're ready" Rose said, Louis and Arrabela slowly nodded since their a little scared to what will happen and Unika notices is.

"Louis, Arrabela don't worry you two will be fine...just go with the flow" Unika says to them and Rose paths them on the back telling to stay calm.

"Okay" Louis and Arrabela said and all 3 of them dug down in the same time so none of them will get lost and making a big hole for Sid and Emma.

* * *

It took them 6 hours to dig a lot of holes to where Unika pointed them out to.

"Okay, we're done" Louis said to Unika along with Rose and Arrabela.

"Good" Unika says to 3 of them.

"See Louis, Arrabela you both we're just fine...just like I said go with the flow...and great job Rose you 3 keep it up" Unika says to them Louis gave a friendly smile to Unika, while Rose paths her little sister's head saying that she did a great job too.

"Manny, Peaches, Diego you guys remember your places?" Unika ask the 2 herbivores and the adult saber.

"Yep we remember" Peaches answered her.

"And Peaches please be careful" Manny says to her daughter.

"Dad I'll be fine" Peaches says in a annoyance from her fathers protective self.

"Just checking...but if I hear a scream from you I'm going to get you" Manny says to his daughter and Emma's eyes turned wide.

"Dad don't" Emma came alarmed from what her adopted father just said.

"What do you mean don't?" Manny ask his adopted daughter.

"Dad if you do that all the wolves will be chasing you and the plan will be ruined" Emma said to him feeling worried as well.

"Emma's right Manny...if you try to get Peaches they'll know that we're here already" Diego says to his mammoth friend.

"Dad you have to trust me in this" Peaches says to her father with pleading eyes.

"Okay...I trust you" Manny says to his daughter and hugs her gently.

"Good" Unika says to Manny that he finally trusted his daughter.

"Emma, Sid" Unika called out the human and sloth.

"Get Hedwig, Anna, Sarah and Yasmin free" Sid said giving a salute position while Emma just laughed at her uncle because of his position.

"Okay" Unika says to them and Manny went up to Sid.

"Sid try not to ruin this please" Manny says to Sid begging him to follow what he has told when a familiar voice came out.

"Yeah Sidney try not to be a screw-up" Granny says behind Emma.

"GRANNY" Everyone says in shock that Granny was here.

"Granny where were you I was worried sick" Sid says to his Granny.

"I was with Precious" Granny says to her grandson.

"Granny, can you please stay with Emma so you won't get hurt...please" Unika says to Granny with puppy dog eyes like what Sarah did but Unika was a little bit more cute.

"Of course I will cute gray" Granny says to Unika, pating her head and grabbing Emma's hand.

"Unika for once your kinda cute" Emma says a compliment to her new friend.

"Thanks" Unika says and went up to Shira.

"You ready Shira?" Unika says to the adult saber.

"Yep I'm ready...this was actually a pretty good plan Unika, you and I look like each other making us the destruction going to Manny or Diego and Peaches place over and over again by going in one of the holes and when there are only some wolves left" Shira stop their and letting Diego continue.

"Me, Manny and Peaches will be the one's knocking out the wolves unconsciously when one of you two will come to us" Diego stop at that point letting Emma speak.

"While me, Uncle Sid, Rose, Arrabela, Louis and Granny will handle the last wolves and release Hedwig, Anna, Sarah and Yasmin from the tree cave" Emma stops their and all of them **(excluding Granny) **Says it at the same time.

"Then make a run for it" All of them said.

"I hope my plan works" Unika says taking of her scarf.

"Don't worry Unika it will work and you don't need to take off your scarf" Peaches told Unika that its alright.

"I have to Peaches they can tell the difference if I wear it" Unika said and put her scarf in a tree hole.

"Okay then" Peaches said and look at the right side that the sun was coming up.

"Guys the sun is up" Peaches told everyone and they look at where Peaches was looking that she was right.

"Okay get ready guys this is going to get risky" Unika says to them all and went to their positions

* * *

**And there is the chapter sorry I have to stop there but that's how I am get ready for next week or tomorrow and don't forget Review :)**


	26. Getting friends back PART 2

**Hey everyone I just wanted to say that the wolves that you all don't know yet their fur colour are just black and grey and I made a mistake at my last chapter Unika (My OC) and Shira are just going once okay that's all I wanted to say.**

**I DON'T OWN ICE AGE**

**Emma, Anna and Yasmin belong to Ice age watermelon**

* * *

Everyone went to the place where Unika pointed them out to get ready for Unika and Shira to lead some of the wolves to them.

Unika looked at Shira getting ready to run.

"You ready?" Unika whispered to Shira so the wolves wouldn't hear them.

"Yep" Shira said to Unika also getting ready to run for their lives.

"Ready" Unika started and Shira said the next.

"Get set" Shira said and she and Unika said in the same time.

"GO" they both said and ran off to different directions.

* * *

The wolves were just staying in their hiding spot getting bored when they saw a white saber running.

"Look there she is!" Daren said and five wolves looked at his direction.

"All five of you go get her!" Ben shouted to five wolves but was stop by another wolf.

"Wait then who's that?!" Dan said then all of them turn their heads to the right that there was another white saber running.

"All five of each chased them!" Jerry shouted and all ten wolves ran off leaving 2 wolves left.

"Wait no, stay at your hiding spot!" Lial shouted to them but they were all gone.

"They are so idiotic" Carl said getting angry at them.

* * *

**Unika POV**

"Get her!" All of the wolves shouted chasing Unika as fast as they can since Unika is now the fastest runner in the island.

Unika looked around to where she pointed one of the herd members to stay in.

Unika looked at her right to see she was heading to Diego and Peaches side.

"Diego and Peaches side alright" Unika said to herself and started to run at their side.

* * *

**Diego and Peaches POV**

****"Uncle Diego look it's Unika" Peaches said to her saber uncle.

"Alright get ready Peaches" Diego said to his niece and went in a bush to hide while Peaches hid behind a tree.

* * *

**No ones POV**

Unika went to Diego and Peaches side and hid behind the tree where Peaches was in.

Peaches went out of her hiding spot holding a long log.

All five wolves followed Unika when Peaches went in their way.

"Bye bye" Peaches said to all of them and hit three wolves knocking them out but felt scared when she saw that she didn't the other two wolves.

"Ha! You missed teenage mammoth" Wolf 1 said while Wolf 2 just laughed and they both didn't notice Diego and Unika are behind them.

"Ehem" Diego called out to them and both wolves turned around.

"Huh?" They said then Unika and Diego knocked their heads together making them unconscious.

"Well that was easy" Diego said from what just happen.

"They are so stupid" Peaches said with a little laugh.

"Let's just hope that Shira is alright" Unika said with hope in her, Diego nodded hoping that his girlfriend is alright and all of them ran of to Emma's side.

* * *

**Shira POV**

Shira looked around to see that she was heading to Manny's spot"

"Okay I gotta go to Manny to lose these wolves" Shira said slightly annoyed about the wolves.

Shira went into Manny's hiding spot and hid behind a tree while Mannt was getting ready to heat all of the wolves with a log.

"Get her!" All of the wolves said running but was stop when Manny went in their way.

"Bye!" Manny called out to them and hit them hard with the log making them unconscious as well.

Shira went out of her hiding spot and went beside Manny.

"Nice job Manfred" Shira said to her mammoth friend.

"That only leaves Emma's side" Manny said to Shira and he and Shira ran of to Emma's side with Unika and the rest.

* * *

**Emma POV**

****Emma got ready with her uncle by her side.

"Okay uncle Sid ready?" Emma ask her sloth uncle.

"Ready" Sid said getting in position to jump in the hole.

"Arrabela I think you should stay here and keep an eye on Granny" Emma said to the shy molehog.

"Okay" Arrabela answered and hold Granny's paw while Granny was eating a kiwi with her shark teeth.

"Okay let's get in" Emma said to her uncle and the two molehogs and jumped in.

* * *

Hedwig, Anna and Yasmin just sat there in their cell worried if their friends are ever going to get them when they heard something moving.

They saw Emma pop out off the ground with a smile on her face when she saw her friends.

"Hey guys" Emma whispered to them getting out of the hole with Sid, Louis and Rose.

"Emma!" All of them shouted when Emma made them quiet.

"Ssh" Emma made them quiet and they shut their mouths remembering where they are.

Emma started trying to get some of the tree's long roots.

"Uncle Sid, Louis you guys take that side of the tree while me and Rose take this side" Emma said to them and all of them started removing some of the tree roots,

They did that for 4 minuets until success it's open.

"We're Free!" Yasmin shouted dancing.

All of them hugged each other but Louis because he sees Carl and Lial behind them.

"Guys" Louis called out to them pointing them at the 2 wolves behind them.

"Ah oh" They all said **(excluding the wolves and Louis)**.

"Prepare to die" Carl and Lial said getting ready to pounce when an orange fur and white fur saber knock them out into a tree.

"You guys alright?" Diego ask them with Shira by his side and the other herd members came.

"Yeah we're fine" Anna said to them relieved

"Where's Arrabela and Granny" Peaches asked her adopted little sister.

"Over here" Arrabela called out to them with Granny tied to a rope by the leg.

"Why is she-" Rose was about to ask her when she answered.

"Don't ask" Arrabela said to her and untied Granny.

"Okay come on run for it" Manny said to them, they we're about to run when someone said something.

"Your not leaving without your friend right?" A wolf said evilly.

Everyone turned around to see Kravon holding Sarah by the tail hostage.

"SARAH!" All of the herd members shouted worried of what Kravon will do to her.

"Let her go!" Hedwig shouted at Kravon growling under her breath.

Kravon laugh evilly and said " I don't think so" Kravon said while shaking Sarah a little bit making her barf a little.

"There's 14 of us and only one of you give it up" Shira growled at the wolf with a scar on his face.

"Really?" Kravon said and all of his 12 wolves jumped out of the bushes surrounding the herd and Hedwig.

* * *

"Well the plan almost work" Emma said to them feeling a little scared.

"Yeah we tried our best" Shira said getting close to Diego.

"Now just let me kill this 'Unika' and I'll let your friend live and let you all go" Kravon said and all of the good guys\gals gasp.

"Never!" Peaches shouted and Manny looked at his daughter proud.

"Alright then let's take a pick...I kill Unika or Your friend" Kravon saind holding Sarah's tail harder making Sarah grunt in pain.

The Herd and Hedwig looked at each other worried to whom will they pick but the one that was more stress was Hedwig since she's going to lose one of her best friends...Unika or Sarah.

* * *

**Ah oh the herd and Hedwig has some trouble who will they pick Unika or Sarah**

**Sarah: Please pick me I don't wanna die D:**

***Unika and I gives her a angry stare (But mostly Unika)***

**Sarah: What I don't wanna die**

***Unika grabs Sarah by her tail and pulls her some where***

**Unika: Will be right back**

**Sarah: HELP ME!**

**Me: While that's going on I'll say this Review:D**

**And now I am going to video tape Unika hurting Sarah...bye *gets a camera***


	27. Battle Begins

**Hey everyone well here it is the chapter to whom we'll be saved.**

**Sarah: IT'S ME! :D**

**Me: Nope**

**Sarah: **

**You'll find out yourselves and if all of you are wondering why I updated today it's because I don't have school today…..Yay! I can update or two days….Yay me. Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Everyone **(the good guys\gals) **was running out of time to who they would save.

Kravon was losing his patience and made up his mind.

"Okay then….I'll just kill your friend" Kravon said and raised his left paw in the air.

"What?!No!" Hedwig shouted and all of the good guys charged but was blocked by the other wolves.

Emma looked at everyone and she notice that Unika wasn't there.

"Wait….where's Unika?" Emma whispered to Hedwig and that's when Hedwig saw some emerald eyes behind Kravon and smiled.

"Say goodbye possum!" Kravon shouted and was about to kill Sarah when someone stop him.

"STOP!" Unika shouted and the noise echoed in the cave.

Kravon turned around to see Unika behind him and he gave her an evil smile.

"Put the possum down" Unika said angrily and bared her teeth at him.

"Oh look whose here" Kravon said with an evil laugh.

"Leave my friends alone" Unika said with a cold tone.

Kravon laughed again to what Unika said "Sorry but no…..I hate you sabers including the herd since they went to my island without my promotion and you sabers killed my parents you filthy cats!" Kravon shouted at Unika that made Sarah angry and bit his paw that made him yelp in pain.

"OW! Why you little" Kravon got furious at Sarah and throw her into a tree **(HARD)**.

Hedwig ran to Sarah checking if she's okay she check her pulse if she is still alive and she was still alive but really injured and didn't notice Kravon charging at her.

"Hedwig turned her head that Kravon clawed her at the face.

* * *

Unika watch the horror she was seeing that Kravon hurt her best friends that it made Unika's predator side turn on that also made the herd and the wolf pack move away before one of them gets hurt.

Unika's pupil turns back to predator eye.

Unika roars and pounce at Kravon but Kravon dodge her.

"So this is the reason why you're so strong and scary…your predator side makes you attack does who hurt your friends then let the battle begin" Kravon said and the herd went to their attack position and Kravon saw this.

"Wolves….ATTACK!" Kravon shouted and the wolves attacked the herd.

* * *

Anna, Yasmin, Louis, Rose and Arrabela went to Hedwig and Sarah bringing them to safety.

"Peaches stay with Anna, Yasmin, Louis, Rose and Arrabela while protecting Hedwig and Sarah" Manny called out to his daughter who was near the spot where Anna and Yasmin send Hedwig and Sarah to safety.

"Okay" Peaches said and ran to Anna and Yasmin's side.

Sid took his Granny to the top of the tree and brought some rocks so he can help from above while watching over Granny.

Emma was taking on a Dan and Jerry and kicked Jerry to a rock that it made the Dan furious at Emma.

He charged at Emma but Emma punched him at the face sending him to a rock as well.

* * *

Manny was taking on 3 wolves hitting them with his tusks.

One wolf went on Manny's back and Manny notices it.

"Bring it you porcupine freaks" Manny called out and slam him to the side making him unconscious **(Like when he was in the dinosaur world)**.

Diego was taking on Ben and Lial while Shira was taking on Daren and Carl.

Diego was about to claw Lial when Ben pounce on him pinning him down.

"Your time is up tiger" Ben shouted, Shira saw this was about to go and help Diego when Carl, Daren and Lial went into her way while Shira watch in horror.

* * *

Ben was about claw Diego's face when Unika push him off of Diego and claw his nose sending him running **(She's still in predator side)**.

"Thanks "Diego thanked Unika even if she's in predator version she still has a heart for her friends.

Unika and Diego looked back at Shira that she was being attack by Carl, Lial and Daren.

Unika pounce at Carl while Diego pounce on Lial pinning them down.

Daren was too distracted to notice that Shira clawed him at the side and sending him flying.

Unika looked at Carl straight at the eye to see that he was the brother of the female wolf named 'Cristy' the one she attacked first she notice she wasn't here and got off of Carl and went fight someone else.

Carl looks at Unika confuse to why she didn't hurt him but let that slide and fight Shira again.

* * *

**Peaches POV**

"Hedwig…you okay?" Peaches ask Hedwig while Hedwig was slowly standing up.

"Yeah….I'm fine…he didn't made me bleed bush it was just a scratch" Hedwig said and checked Sarah.

"Sarah you okay?" Hedwig ask her possum friend.

"Yeah I'm fine…my back just hurt" Sarah said rubbing her back when she was hit at the tree.

Sarah stands up feeling no more pain in her.

"Okay we're ready to fight" Sarah said with a brave pose.

"Good" Peaches said and turned around to see 2 wolves behind her.

"Where do you think you're going" Wolf 1 said, Peaches got ready to fight with Anna, Hedwig, Rose and Louis on her left side while Yasmin, Arrabela and Sarah are at the right.

Peaches charge at them but they dodge her when Hedwig, Rose and Anna punch them at the face making them go near Peaches.

When they we're near Peaches already she hit them with all her might to a tree **(Wow they have a lot of tr****ees)** making them dizzy.

When their vision got clear they see Yasmin, Louis, Arrabela and Sarah holding a branch that they got on top of the tree and hit them at the face and made them faint.

Yasmin and Sarah high-five and Louis and Arrabela high-five aswell and went back with their friends.

* * *

Back in the cave Kravon was on top of a rock looking at Unika with a fierce look that she wasn't paying any attention to him that she was too busy fighting the other wolves that makes his job easier to pin Unika down.

Kravon pounce aiming at Unika who wasn't paying any attention.

Unika was fighting of a lot of wolves when she smells Kravon scent getting near her so turned her head to the right to see Kravon was ging to pounce at him so she moved back while Kravon was just standing at the ground Unika pounce at him pinning him down when Lial push her of him.

Unika grunts in pain when her right shoulder was scratch from a sharp rock that it made her predator side disappear.

Unika realist that her predator side was gone "Oh no" Unika said worried that she may get killed now since she lost it.

Lial was about to scratch Unika when Emma went into his way taking the blow for Unika.

"Emma!" Unika shouted her name that's when Manny saw Emma at the ground hurt.

Manny was now furious and charge at Lial when Dan, Ben and Daren pounce at him and him down together.

Diego and Shira saw it too was going to help her when Carl pinned Diego down while Jerry pinned Shira down.

Sid and Granny was also pinned down by some wolves and Hedwig, Anna, Yasmin, Sarah and Peaches was no where at sight.

Kravon and Lial smiled evilly at Unika when Lial spoke up.

"Man I was wrong your just a pathetic kitty" Lial said and Unika had a flashback when Cristy called her 'Kitty' that's how she can get her predator side get back.

Unika look down first and look back up that her eyes are glowing even brighter making some of the wolves scared of her and got of the herd members huddle together even Carl was in there.

Lial looks at her and went back a few steps remembering that she almost killed him back in the forest.

Lial went in the huddle and staying close to them while the herd was around them keeping watch at them and Unika including Emma who came up to Manny.

Kravon looks at his pack and got angry "YOU IDIOTS, EVEN CARL AND LIAL THE ONES I TRUSTED ARE NOW COWARDS FINE I'LL BEAT HEAR MYSELF!" Kravon shouted but when he look back at Unika she pounce at him pinning him down and made his scar bigger **(Please tell if gone too far)** that it made Kravon shout in pain.

Unika got off of him and push him into a tree putting him unconscious and Unika roars in victory that she has won.

Unika turns back to her normal self and looks back at the wolves who are huddled together and said.

"Beat it" Unika said to them with a growl and they ran off.

* * *

**Peaches, Anna, Hedwig, Yasmin, Sarah and the molehogs POV**

Peaches, Anna, Hedwig, Yasmin and Sarah we're running back to the wolves cave when they saw the wolves running away.

"What just happen?" Sarah ask and went on to Hedwig's back.

"I don't know but I think we're going to find out ourselves" Anna said while Yasmin went on her back.

And all of them went off to the cave. **(of course the molehogs will dig there)**

* * *

**Herd and Unika POV**

All of the herd cheered of victory that they have won and Sid ran up to Unika giving her a hug.

"Okay, Sid that's enough hugging" Unika said feeling awkward and Sid let go.

"Great job Unika you did it" Manny said with a friendly smile.

"No Manny...We did it" Unika said and return the smile.

Peaches, Anna, Yasmin, Hedwig, Sarah and the molehogs came to see all of the herd members are alright and Unika.

Sarah went off of Hedwig and she and Hedwig ran up to Unika giving her a hug.

"Unika your alright" Hedwig said with glee.

"Yeah...How about you girls?" Unika ask her best friends since their reunited again.

"We're fine Unika" Sarah said and they let go of their hug.

"Well everyone let's go back home" Shira said and nuzzled Diego a little.

"Yeah!" They all yelled and was going back at their home site.

'It's not that bad here after all' Unika, Hedwig and Sarah said in their heads and continue walking.

Unika looked back at Kravon feeling worried that he might wake up but she let it slide since their is no way he'll stand a chance agents them.

* * *

**Tada! yay they defeated Kravon and his pack...or did they?**

**I'm just kidding everyone...or em I?**

**Sarah: Will you make up your mind **

**Unika: Sarah come on she didn't made us killed did now she**

**Sarah: Yeah your right...sorry Shiego627**

**Me: no problem**

***Me and Sarah hug for 10 seconds and let go***

**Me: Now the herd and my OC's are going back to the camp site but I think I know what you all are thinking wheres Cristy? and shouldn't the wolves be 25?**

**Well find out yourselves and don't forget**

**All of us including Hedwig, Rose and Arrabela**

**REAVIEW ! :)**


	28. Last Battle

**Hey everyone this is the sixth to the last chapter that's right this story is almost over just 5 chapters left I really had a lot of fun doing this so hope you all enjoy the 28 chapter.**

* * *

Everyone was going back home that the herd is complete ones again but Unika, Hedwig and Sarah are still thinking if they should join the herd or not but deep down their saying 'yes'.

"Woah, Unika you actually did that!" Peaches said impress by her new friend that she can hang out with now.

"Yeah, I did, I hate being called 'Kitty' I immediately almost kill anyone who calls me it well sometimes immediately kill them" Unika said with a little laugh.

"I also hate being called 'Kitty'…but to Diego I just pin him down" Shira said that made Unika smirk and look at Diego with a seriously face and he nodded.

"Unika seriously you and your friends should really join our herd" Sid said going into Unika's face.

"We're still thinking for that" Hedwig said with an honest tone including Sarah nodding but Unika was feeling a little dizzy but no one notice.

"Ok but don't take too long….how about you and Arrabela, Rose" Emma ask her new molehog friend.

"Thanks but….no…me and my sister has to stay with are molehog family" Rose said hugging her little sister "But thanks for the offer" Arrabela added and hug Rose back.

"Dang, I can't wait to tell mom about the fight" Emma said feeling no more pain in herself until all of them stop noticing Unika has stop while holding her head with her paw **(Right paw)**.

"Unika you alright?" Manny ask the teenage saber feeling worried but the one who is more worried is Sara and Hedwig since their best friends until the end from kinder garden to high school.

"Um…yeah a little…it's just that this paw print it looks like the paw print I saw last time" Unika says smelling the scent.

"Unika a lot of paw prints looks the same" Diego said and Shira also started smelling the scent.

"Not just that scent is also the same" Unika said feeling another vision is going in her.

"Unika's right the scent is also the same like last time" Shira said showing them with a serious face.

"Um…guys I think I'm starting to have another vision" Unika said feeling something is going in her head.

"What?" Hedwig, Sarah, Anna, Yasmin, Peaches, Rose, Arrabela and Louis said in the same time since they didn't know.

"Wait…I understand that Anna, Yasmin, Peaches, Rose, Arrabela and Louis doesn't know…but Sarah, Hedwig you both didn't know this?" Emma said to them.

"Unika never told us" Hedwig said and Manny spoke up.

"We'll explain later" Manny said to the ones who doesn't know yet since Unika was starting to see something in her mind.

* * *

**Unika POV**

Unika looks around to see that she was in the place where the herd and her friends are now in…..to see that the wolves came there already.

"Okay this is freaking me out….first in the forest of darkness than the forest to where the herd comes in first….what's next?" Unika said to herself when she hears screams at the herd's village.

"Oh no" Unika said worriedly and went to the village **(even if she's in a vision she can still move around)**.

Unika came to the village to see the wolves keeping the herd's friends captured.

"Oh no…I got warn the herd" Unika said but was stop when she sees that Carl and Lial has Crash and Eddie captured as well.

Unika looks around again counting the wolves that there was 25 of them last time she saw them there were only 12 of them but there was actually 25 of them 13 of them weren't back at the cave but here.

Unika looks around again and saw Cristy with Ellie captured and went back to reality.

* * *

**No one's POV**

Unika looks at everyone with a worried face.

"Unika what you saw you've been out for 3 minuet's" Shira said worried because that was longer than last time.

"Guys…..Ellie, Crash, Eddie and your other friends are in danger" Unika said and with that Manny was alarmed.

"What! What's wrong with them" Manny said more worried than ever.

"The wolves….there's 25 of them but I didn't see Kravon anywhere" Unika said feeling a little relieve that the wolves leader isn't there but more worried of them.

"What was it future or past?!" Manny ask again going Unika's face feeling a little scared and Diego, Sid, Emma and Peaches pull him back.

"Manny calm down your scaring her" Sid said trying to calm him down.

"Past" Unika said and all of their eyes turned wide and started to run in to the entrance of the village.

When they got there all of their friends were captured.

"Ellie!" Manny shouted to see his wife capture as well like what Unika just said.

"Manny!" Ellie shouted back worried to what the wolves want.

"What do we have here all of you taught the battle was over...well it's not" A familiar voice said that made Unika's eyes wide.

"Who said that?!" Emma shouted getting ready with her dagger.

"Me" A wolf said going out from the pack with a bigger scar at his face.

The wolf was no other than...Kravon.

"I'm back" Kravon said giving eye contact with Unika and Unika growled back.

* * *

**Uh oh! Kravon's back everyone duck and cover**

**Get ready for the next chapter coming this Sunday I promise but if I can't Monday**

**Please review**


	29. Good Wolves and Weapon

**Hey everyone here's chapter 29 to where the last battle begin and you will see some wolves will be in the good side so I hope you enjoy this chapter and please a comment or a review **** and more news It's actually 7 chapters left sorry :P**

* * *

Everyone of the herd members stare at each other to see 3 members is held captive by their new enemy are the wolves.

"Let them all go!" Sarah shouted at the wolves loud and clear.

Kravon laughs at Sarah saying that she's being pathetic.

"Not until I kill her…" Kravon says looking at someone one of the herd members.

"Who her?!" Emma shouted while holding her dagger tighter.

Kravon smiles evilly and said.

"Unika" He said and all of their eyes turn wide **(Well not the wolves)**.

"What did she do to you!" Diego shouted while Shira was growling.

"3 things 1. Made my wolves cowards, my plans and 3. Made my scar bigger" Kravon said but shouted the last one and holding his scar.

"You deserved it" Hedwig shouted at him almost spiting some saliva out.

"And what do you mean by your wolves turned into cowards they tried, their best….and did I just say that" Yasmin ask Anna and she nodded.

"Actually only 3 wolves of mine turned into cowards" Kravon said and look at 2 males and 1 female.

"And who are they?" Shira ask furiously.

"Who else they use to be my strongest fighters…but not anymore right…..Cristy" Kravon shouted and turn to Cristy who had her head down.

"Carl" Kravon said to Carl who was at his right.

"And the one I trusted the most….Lial" Kravon said and almost spat some saliva at his face.

Unika saw what he did the first time she saw them they were so brave and strong and she can't believe to what he's saying to them and for some reason Unika stand up to them by saying.

"There not weak" Unika said, Cristy, Carl and Lial had a small smile on their face.

"The only reason they turned into coward…it's because of you…you treat them like slaves" Unika said and turn around to the other herd members, her new molehog friends and her best friends smiling to what she did.

"Who cares if I treat them like slaves" Kravon said being honest.

And Manny went up.

"We care" Manny said going to Unika's side.

Cristy, Carl and Lial smiled even bigger and look at each other then at Kravon with an angry face and they went to the good side.

"Carl, Cristy, Lial what are you 3 doing!?" Kravon ask and the same time being angry.

Cristy went to Unika's left side.

"Going to their side" Cristy said while her brother goes to Diego's right side.

"Their right…you made us weak" Carl said and last but not least Lial went to Cristy's side.

"By being slaves" Lial said looking at Cristy who blush and Carl saw it.

"And no one hurts my girl" Lial said giving his feelings out.

Cristy looks shock in excitement.

"So that's what you want….Pack! Attack!" Kravon shouted and 16 wolves attack the herd while 6 wolves took the one they captured and put them in a cave guarding them.

* * *

"Anna, Yasmin and Peaches you girls go ahead and save everyone else we'll handle them off" Emma shouted and started fighting Daren while Anna, Yasmin and Peaches ran off to help the others.

"Hedwig, Sarah, Rose and Arrabela go help them out" Unika shouted to them tying to have her predator side but no use so instead she started fighting without it.

* * *

"Rodger that Unika!" Rose shouted and she and her little sister started digging to help the others.

"You think Unika will be alright without her predator side?" Sarah asks Hedwig while running.

"I know she can" Hedwig said with a smile and started running faster.

* * *

The herd and Unika was fighting off the wolves since their last battle that gives the herd and Unika a better advantage but since the herd also got also a lot of damage it's going to be hard but for Kravon he just wants to kill Unika.

Kravon ran up to Unika by surprise that made Unika's predator side awake.

Unika and Kravon rolled around the ground until Unika kick Kravon off their rumble and started fighting while they didn't notice that the bad wolves are going down to the ground.

* * *

**Peaches and other girls POV**

Peaches looks around to see where the wolves are keeping her mom, uncles and friends.

"Guys you ready to fight" Peaches ask all of them and all of them said "Yes".

"Let's go" Peaches said and charge at 2 wolves, Anna and Hedwig attack 2 wolves and Sarah, Yasmin, Rose and Arrabela attack the other 2 buying some time to let the other animals escape.

Hedwig was fighting while thinking of a plan when something went in to her.

"Anna put some berries in Yasmin's mouth while I do it to Sarah Rose you hold Yasmin while Arrabela holds Sarah" Hedwig said and Anna, Yasmin, Sarah, Rose and Arrabela got what she's saying.

"Now your talking" Anna said and got some sugar berries and pore it in Yasmin's mouth and Rose put her at her arms like a gun**(just like in ice age watermelon's fanfics) **While Hedwig pore some blue berries in Sarah's mouth and Arrabela holds Sarah also like a gun.

Peaches saw to what their doing and pushes the wolves to their direction.

"EAT BERRIES WOLVES!" Rose shouts with big evil smile at the and she and her sister pulls the tail of Yasmin and Sarah and some berries shoots at the wolves.

The wolves shouts like girls and runs away.

"Yeah" All of the girls shouts and high fives and didn't notice Ellie, Crash and Eddie went up to them.

"Nice job girls and Peaches I'm proud of you" Ellie says to her daughter and hugs her.

"Now come on we have a herd to help" Crash says with Eddie and their fist at the air.

"Their right...let's go" Ellie said and all of them ran off.


	30. Dead or Alive

**Hey everyone here's chapter 30 and I know what you all are thinking of… so how about all of you finds out here….Enjoy**

**WARNING: YOU MIGHT CRY IN THIS CHAPTER**

**I don't own Ice age and Emma, Anna and Yasmin belong to Ice age watermelon**

* * *

All of the **(other) **Herd members and Good wolves were fighting every single one, when all of them couldn't handle it any longer and went straight to the ground while the every good guy cheered of victory but stop when they forgot about the leader who was taking on Unika with all his might.

"MANNY!" A familiar voice shouted out to the leader of the Herd.

"Ellie!" Manny called back and had a short hug.

Hedwig and Sarah came running with Peaches, Anna, Yasmin, Rose, Arrabela and the other villagers.

"What's going on?" Hedwig ask stopping from her tracks when she was near Manny.

"Your friend Unika is fighting Kravon" Louis said getting in front of her.

"What?!" Sarah shouted and turned to her right to see Unika fighting Kravon.

"Unika!" Sarah and Hedwig shouted and tried to run up to her when Lial and Carl stop them.

"Wait" Carl said to them holding Sarah by her tail.

"If one of you tries to help your friend distracting her…." Lial said starting and lets Cristy finish it.

"She might lose" Cristy said looking into their eyes.

"Besides…Unika can handle him" Emma said with a truthful smile.

Unika tried to slash Kravon with her claws but missed and Kravon tried the same thing but Unika dodge it.

* * *

"Come on Gray you can do it" Granny said tries to cheer Unika on.

"Granny…Her name is Unika" Sid said to his **(kind of) **crazy Granny.

* * *

Kravon was getting beaten by Unika real bad when he sees a pile of dirt and smiles evilly.

Unika runs straight to Kravon when he threw some dirt in her eyes.

* * *

"Hey! That was cheating" Yasmin shouted angrily at him.

While the everyone else was watching with anger in them to what Kravon did.

"Ah! I can't see" Unika shouted trying to get the dirt out of her eyes.

When Unika can see already Kravon charged at her pushing her near a cliff that made hear predator side gone.

"Unika!" Everyone shouted as they see the poor teenage saber getting hurt.

Unika looks at the edge of the cliff to see a bunch of sharks in the water that she has one shot in this.

"Say good bye" Kravon said ready to push Unika in the water when Unika punch Kravons face going behind him.

"Never come near this village ever again" Unika said angrily and push Kravon to the ocean.

"NOOOOO!" Kravon shouted going down in to the ocean where 5 sharks are in and died when he got in the water.

Everyone cheered of victory to see Unika alive but when they heard a rumble below Unika that made it crack and Unika was going down to the water.

"UNIKA!" Everyone shouted when Unika went in the water.

"No…please…no" Hedwig said looking in the water to see no sign of the saber.

"No" Sarah said looking in the water into to sadness.

Everyone bowed their heads that their savior was gone.

* * *

"Unika" Peaches and Shira said and remembering the time she save their lives.

"This can't be happening" Diego said and remembered when Unika help him win Shira's heart that she and him were a great team.

"No" Sid said in sadness also remembering when she save he and his Granny's lives from the waterfall.

"Please" Manny and Ellie said remembering what she did for all of them.

Louis and Arrabela look down since Unika helped them be brave by just going with the flow.

Arrabela cries on her sister's chest who was crying out of her life.

Unika…Please you can't go" Emma said remembering their chat.

* * *

**"Hey you okay?" Emma said and sit next to Unika.**

**"Yeah I'm fine" Unika said going to a conversation.**

**"So how are you doing here…you know with your new home and everything" Emma said giving Unika a friendly smile.**

**"It's great here…really it's really beautiful here" Unika said giving a smile back.**

**"You know Unika you, Hedwig and Sarah remind me of me, Anna and Yasmin" Emma said**

**"What do you mean?" Unika said having a little giggle.**

**"You know your me, Hedwig is like Anna and Sarah's like Yasmin" Emma said "Hey…yeah your right" Unika said and both of them laugh.**

**Emma went up and was going back to her game of fruit ball.**

**"Unika…It was really nice meeting you because you're really honest" Emma said.**

**"Um yeah it was great meeting you" Unika said back and looking away.**

* * *

Emma remembered to what she had done for her and her family.

Hedwig and Sarah were the ones who was more sad than any one.

"Unika please you can't go…not like this" Sarah and Hedwig said remembering to what she had done for them.

Helping them from the slide and rescuing them with all her life even if she gets hurt.

Cristy, Carl and Lial bowed their heads in shame that they shouldn't have listen to Kravon and she was the first one to stand up to them.

After 6 minuets of sad and crying they heard someone screamed.

"Guys!" The voice said and everyone look around to see no one that they taught it was a imagination but they heard the voice again.

"Over here!" The voice said at the right side came up a whale.

"Guys look" Peaches shouted out when she sees a familiar face.

"Is that?" Hedwig ask trying to look carefully but when the whale got closer everyone's eyes turned wide when they saw.

"Unika…" Shira said seeing a saber on top of the whale.

When the whale got even closer they see the familiar saber with emerald eyes.

"It is Unika!" Hedwig and Sarah shouted and went running to the saber.

Hedwig and Sarah hug Unika to see that she was alright.

"Unika your okay" Sarah said hugging her paw gently.

"But…how did you survive?" Hedwig said getting out of the hug.

"This whale save my life before any shark can touch me" Unika said looking back at the whale.

"Unika I think it's time you and your friends to meet another herd member" Emma said going up to her.

"Who?" Unika, Hedwig and Sarah said.

"Meet Precious" Emma said looking at the whale.

"Woah cool" Sarah said jumping up and down.

Unika went up to the whale and said.

"Thank you" Unika said to Precious who smiled and went back in the water.

"Unika!" Sid shouted and ran up to Unika giving her a tight hug.

"Um..Sid…I know you….miss..me but…easy on the hugging..ow" Unika said getting squish.

"Oh sorry" Sid apologized to the teenage saber who was breathing heavenly.

"It's okay" Unika said getting her air back and Shira went up to her.

"So ready to join" Shira said giving Unika a warm smile.

"You bet…Kitty" Unika said with a giggle.

"Shut up" Shira said and Unika said something quick.

"But I not going to be you and Diego's daughter…got it" Unika said giving Shira wide eyes.

"Yeah don't worry about it were not going to make you our daughter" Diego said and the 3 saber's laugh.

"Alright then…everyone let's go" Sarah said and got on Unika's back.

"Can't you at least use your legs" Unika said joking around and everyone was going back home.

* * *

**Tada you all taught that I was going to kill my OC didn't you but of course not Unika is more like the Regular character her well I hope you all enjoyed that and don't forget review and wait for the next chapter**


	31. Truth

**Hey everyone this is 5****th**** chapter to the last I hope all of you enjoyed my story and thank you for all of you support of making this story I've never done a story that was so long to write so I hope I see your reviews in this chapter.**

* * *

Everyone was living in peace once again all of the wolves were so sorry for all of what they done for the past days and made Lial that new leader of their pack.

* * *

**If you all want to see the flashback here it is**

* * *

_Flashback..._

All of the bad wolves went in front of the herd and said.

"Thank you and sorry" They all said bowing their heads for forgiveness but all of the herd were confuse.

"Wait what?" Manny said giving them a confuse face along with the other herd members and everyone in the village.

"We're saying thank you for killing Kravon and saying sorry for attacking you guys" Ben said and everyone looked at him **(But not the wolves just everyone else including Cristy, Carl and Lial)**.

"So all of you are saying is that you hated Kravon since day 1" Yasmin said giving them a shock face.

"Yep" All of the wolves said **(but not Cristy, Carl and Lial)**.

"Wow that's pretty weird of you guys to do" Sid said concerned.

"Yeah we know" Dan said with a laugh.

"So are we forgiven" Daren said with hope.

Everyone of the herd huddled up if they should forgive them and their decision and Unika went up to them and said.

"Yes" Unika said with a smile and all of them cheered.

"And Lial" Jerry went up to Lial and he look at him with a smile **(finally he does a good smiles since hasn't smile that mush the smiles he been doing are evil smiles)**.

"Will you be our leader" Jerry said and Lial looks at Carl and his new girlfriend Cristy.

"Yes" Lial said and all of the wolves cheer.

Unika went up to Cristy and whisper something in her ear to what she should do Lial and she nodded.

Cristy up to Lial and said.

"Nice job handsome" Cristy said and lick his cheek and Lial stands there shock with his face red.

"Wow Lial" Dan said with a little laugh coming out.

"_Lial and Cristy sitting on a tree" _Carl started it and everyone joined in.

"_K-I-S-S-I-N-G" _Everyone said with a laugh coming out when Hedwig notice something.

"Wait is he even moving?" Hedwig ask and Carl touch Lial's nose.

Lial fell back and fainted.

"Whoa" Cristy said to what just happen.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you to what to do" Unika said but Cristy look at her with a smile.

"Neh it's okay I wanted him to do that" Cristy said with a giggle.

"Good thing that didn't happen to me when Shira lick my cheek" Diego said and Shira nudge his shoulder.

"Yep he's defiantly the leader" Sarah said looking at him again.

_End of Flashback..._

* * *

**(Lial is already awake)**

Everyone was just talking while going back to the cave.

"Thanks for going to our side" Ellie said while locking trunks with Manny.

"You're welcome and sorry for everything" Carl said for forgiveness.

"Hey its okay your wolves already did for you guys and sorry for almost killing all 3 of you" Unika said to them about the times she almost killed them alive.

"We'll let it slide and sorry for calling you Kitty" Cristy said and Unika's face turned shock.

"Wait you also get angry even if there just trying to explain it" Cristy said going near Lial.

"I think we should hold Unika down" Shira said getting ready.

"No just give me a rock" Unika said fast so her predator side won't come out soon.

Emma gave Unika a rock and Unika crashed it with her paw while everyone was in shock.

"Whoa your really are strong" Diego said going back a little.

"Yeah I know so remember everyone don't call me Kitty" Unika said giving them a look.

"Agreed" All of them said.

"And now let's Party!" Emma shouted out.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted out loud with their trunks\paws in the air.

"Yeah, so mush better than the human world" Sarah said out loud and Unika and Hedwig's eyes turn wide and look at Sarah, Sarah notice what she just said and cover her mouth.

"What?" Rose said with a sorrowful look.

"No, Sarah meant..." Hedwig stop when she saw their sad faces "I...mean" Hedwig stop once again when Unika spoke up.

"I think its time for all of you to know" Unika said and bowing her head in shame.

"What do you mean?" Manny said in the tone he use when he found about Diego was setting he and Sid up when they first met.

"That the truth is...we never met by being captured by wolves" Sarah said looking down at the ground.

"And...I don't have a pack" Unika said looking into Shira and Emma's eyes.

"Let's just say...we lied...we lied about everything, we're just humans from another dimension" Hedwig said going closed to Unika.

"Listen if you guys want us to leave then-" Unika was cut off when Emma raise her hand and went up to her.

"It's okay" Emma said with an honest smile.

Unika, Hedwig and Sarah were confuse to what she said.

"What do you mean it's okay?" Unika ask Emma.

"Unika, you and your friends help us" Shira said going to Emma's side.

"Why should we be mad" Ellie said hugging Peaches who hugged back.

"But all of you forgive us for lying?" Hedwig ask them all.

"Of coarse" Anna said nudging Hedwig's shoulder.

"Thanks" Sarah said and she and Yasmin shake paws.

"But for now on you girls are going to tell the truth" Manny said with a glare.

"Who are you my dad" Unika joke Manny and all of them laugh.

"Yeah, yeah sure we'll tell the truth" Sarah said eating a sugar berry that Yasmin gave.

"So can you girls tell us about the human world?" Sid ask with excitement including with Crash and Eddie.

"Sure!" Hedwig answered and all of them started telling all of them about the human world while going back to the cave.


	32. Uncle?

**Hey everyone here's chapter 32 woo I hope all of you were patient for waiting for this chapter I was going to update this last week but I was busy doing school work now I know how MusicRocks807 feels but I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

"Whoa really!?" Peaches said in amazement.

"Yep the mall is full of things" Sarah said going on top of Peaches's head.

"Like what?" Ellie ask with a happy face.

"Well like clothes, food, shoes and other stuff" Hedwig said with a dreamy face when she said shoes **(Hedwig loves shoes X)**.

"Wait you humans still use animal fur for clothes!" Manny said in shock and going a few steps away from everyone.

"WHAT NO!, ours are made out of cloth or silk" Unika said with a smirk on her face and raising an eye brow.

"Oh okay" Manny said relieving to what Unika said while getting his air back.

"Dang, I really want to go there someday" Emma said with full energy.

"Yeah but...we don't know how to go back" Unika said calmly but Emma frowned but went back to a happy face when Shira nudge her at the back.

"Yep this is our new home" Hedwig said with a jump with Anna by her side giving a smirk face.

""I like it here...there's more adventure!" Sarah said and high five Yasmin.

Sid turned around walking backwards facing Unika and said.

"So welcome to-hey what's that?" Sid pointed something at his right and stop walking backwards.

"Huh?" Louis said confuse to what he said.

Everyone look at what Sid was pointing at as they saw a light-blue light and Unika, Hedwig and Sarah knew what it was.

"The portal" Unika said and she and her friends went up to it but didn't got sucked in like last time.

"What?" Cristy said with a confuse look along with Lial and Carl glancing at each other.

"The portal...it's how we got in here" Sarah said looking wide eyes like a full moon **[****I really mean the moon not the you know X0)**.

"I think it also takes us back" Hedwig said also wide eyes **[again I really mean the moon not the you know X0).**

When Hedwig said that the herd, wolves and molehogs had a sad look in their faces and Unika notice it.

"Don't worry guys we're not going to leave" Unika said calmly and all of them had calm face in them.

"Um...Unika are those our clothes?" Sarah said and got the clothes on the ground.

Unika and Hedwig followed along with Emma, Anna and Yasmin.

"Yeah they are but Sarah your clothes are in possum size witch is pretty good" Unika said with a little laugh.

"Hey yeah...Hey everyone I'm the only possum whose wearing clothes...well not shoes" Sarah said looking at her feet.

"Haha...Sarah you look so cute wearing clothes" Peaches commented her friend.

"Yeah but I'm not going to wear them all the time" Sarah said taking off here clothes and folding them putting it in here arms..

"And me and Hedwig are not going to wear ours" Unika said folding her clothes and putting it on her back.

"Yeah we kinda look like a fashion animal already" Hedwig said and did the same thing.

"Hey Emma you want them?" Unika ask the Human\Possum.

"Do I ever" Emma said and got the clothes of Hedwig and Unika.

"I hope they fit you" Unika said and smiled, Emma smiled back.

"Unika I have a question?" Sid said raising his paw.

"Yes Sid?" Unika answered and look at the sloth.

"Right you girls started the portal?" Sid ask.

"Yes.." Unika said feeling something worried.

"Then who started the portal again" Sid said and everyone's eyes turned wide **(****Well not Granny she was busy eating a apple)**.

"I don't know Sid?" Unika said walking up to the portal.

"Careful Unika" Cristy said feeling worried that Unika will get sucked in.

"Don't worry Cristy I will be" Unika said getting closer when a saber with the same fur like Unikacame out making Unika jump back.

"SABER!" Crash, Eddie, Louis and Sarah shouted going behind Ellie\Peaches\Hedwig.

"Wait guys...he's just an elderly" Unika said seeing the saber is kind of old.

"Hmm...going to a portal is harder than I taught" The saber said with a british accent.

"Um who are you?" Unika ask the elderly saber.

"Oh, I am professor Duncan" P. Duncan said standing up straight.

"Professor?" Everyone said **(but Granny again)**.

"Yep indeed" P. Duncan said looking at himself.

"Hey wait a minuet your the professor from the camp" Hedwig said going up to the saber.

"Yes that was me my dear" P. Duncan said and look at Unika.

"Say my dear your eyes almost looks like my daughter's eyes" P. Duncan said and looking even closer to Unika's emerald eyes.

"What was your daughter's name?" Unika ask being curious.

"Her name was Uniqua" P. Duncan answered Unika's question.

"But what's her full name" Sarah ask and Manny spoke up.

"Wait you humans also have full names?" Manny ask Hedwig.

"Yep...we'll tell you guys our full names later" Hedwig said looking back at Unika and .

"Her full name is Kianna Uniqua Strauss" said and Unika's eyes turned wide.

"Wait Kianna Uniqua Strauss!?" Unika said even more shock.

"Yes...why my dear?"P. Duncan said feeling confuse.

"It's because...I'm Unika her daughter Unika Cosmos Strauss" Unika said and everyone gasp but Rose, Arrabela, Louis, Sid, Crash and Eddie fainted.

"Wait that means...your her uncle" Hedwig said and he nodded.

* * *

**Yay cliffhanger for the first time...I think I'm not really**

**Again sorry I didn't update this sooner well don't forget review :)**


	33. Disappear and Stay or Go

**OH MY GOSH I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LAST WEEK I HAVE BEEN FOCUSING IN MY SCHOOL STUFF AND WAS STILL THINKING WHAT TO DO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN SOMETHING WENT IN MY HEAD STILL I AM VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY SOOOOORRRRRRYYYYY SO PLEASE ENJOY.**

**Ps. I'm not sure if this chapter will be long **

**I DON'T OWN ICE AGE**

**Emma, Anna and Yasmin belong to ice age watermelon**

* * *

Everyone was still in shock of that the saber named ,Professor Duncan, is Unika's uncle when he finally spoke up.

"Yes I am her uncle"Professor Duncan said then Sid took a deep breath and said

"And that's why they call it..wait for it wait for it...shocking get it" Sid said a joke when Yasmin trowed a tomato at him and she shake her head.

"Sid that is the most terrible joke that you ever said" Manny says and turn back to Unika, Hedwig, Sarah and .

Professor Duncan was really kind of confuse to why he sees everyone was so covered in dirt but mostly his niece, Unika.

"Now...um...Unika could you now tell me what happen here or to all of you?"Professor Duncan ask and Unika spoke up.

"Oh..well its kind of weird" Unika said and explain everything and Hedwig explain the part when they met Rose while Sarah explains when She and Hedwig were with the wolves **(that are now good)**.

"So that's how you girl's went here and meeting the herd" Professor Duncan said went nearer to Unika and hug her who hug him back.

"Unika I am so glad that you actually help everyone you are just like your mother" Professor Duncan said that made Sarah cried out of joy a little to what he said to Unika even Hedwig was crying out of joy.

"How about dad?" Unika ask her uncle of her father.

"Unika I'm very sorry to what I'm going to say but...I never like your dad not one bit he dares make out with her-and Unika you okay?" Professor Duncan ask his niece who's face was turning green.

"Yeah a little bit just don't say that again about mom and dad" Unika said swallowing her vomit down.

"Okay then...now I should tell you the bad news about your family even ours, Unika"Professor Duncan said and all 3 of their faces turned worried.

"Why what happen?" Sarah said going up to him while the herd also looks at them worriedly.

"Sarah,Your parents past away because of a horrible car accident" Professor Duncan said and Sarah stared at him and started to cry while Yasmin tried to comfort here as she can.

"Hedwig your parents split up while your sister went to a war" Professor Duncan said and Hedwig looks down that she can never see her mom or dad even her big sister and started to cry with Anna by her side.

"And Unika your mom and dad are in a secret mission because they are spies" Professor Duncan said that made Unika's eyes turn wide.

"Mom and Dad are spies" Unika said in shock that her parents lied to her about they both work in a cake shop.

"Yes but that also means that they will leave the country and move to other places" Professor Duncan said and Unika was starting cry but then she realize to what happen to her brothers **(****Yeah Unika has brothers)**.

"But what about my brothers?" Unika said with tears in her eyes.

"They disappeared out of no where when they found out that your parents are spies and you've gotten missing so they left" Professor Duncan said and Unika look at the ground that her brothers are gone just like her big sister disappear out of no where when she was just going on a missing but went missing after 5 weeks.

"Their all gone" Unika said wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"...Yes" Professor Duncan said and Unika, Hedwig and Sarah went to the ground crying and everyone did their best to cheer them up after 6 minuets they stoped crying.

"So I'm now in charge of taking care of all 3 of you" Professor Duncan said and their eyes turned wide.

"Wait you mean leave?" Emma said and she looked at Unika that her new best friend was going to leave and never coming back...forever.

"Yes" Professor Duncan said and Unika, Hedwig, and Sarah look at each other and looked at the herd then back to the portal then back to the herd that this a hard decision that they will make.

Go back to the human world and never see the herd ever again or stay in the Ice age with the herd.

* * *

**Ah oh this a hard decision that girls are going to do stay or go well everyone you better wait for the next chapter and I'll try my best to update it in Saturday I promise :)**

**REVIEW!**


	34. Decision

**Well here it is everyone the second to the last chapter I hope all of you enjoyed this story because I'm updating the last chapter tomorrow :) but don't worry I have some stories in my head to what happen next with my OC's and the herd so enjoy! This might be short**

* * *

Unika, Hedwig and Sarah were still thinking if they should go back to the human world or have a new life in ice age with the herd.

Professor Duncan was already near the portal but felt that his niece and her friends are still in place so he turned around and see that they were just standing like statues so he went up them.

"Girls, You okay?" Professor Duncan ask them and Unika spoke up.

"Sorry uncle its just that...when...we...uh" Unika said pushing some snow away from awkwardly because she taught that she might hurt her uncle's feelings.

"Its Unika you can tell me" Professor Duncan said sitting down.

"Its just that when me, Hedwig and Sarah came here we taught that we'll never get back home but when we met the herd, Rose and Arrabela our lives were change that we feel so..." Unika was stop when Hedwig and Sarah spoke up.

"Alive!" Hedwig and Sarah shouted out that made Unika giggle.

"Lets just say...we love it here" Unika said with a smile.

"We love spending time here in ice age" Hedwig said putting her head down so Sarah can go on here head.

"We love being with the herd and our new molehog friends" Sarah said hugging Hedwig's head and turning to Rose and Arrabela.

Professor Duncan look at them that they really wanted to stay with the herd including his niece and he has never seen her smile that joyfully.

"Well I know that you girls have school but I'll tell your teacher that you girls won't have any school anymore because your school is now ice age school" Professor Duncan said and all three of them cheered out of joy and Professor Duncan went up to the herd.

"Please take care of them" Professor Duncan said and they nodded.

"Don't worry we will" Manny said and smiled at the saber.

"But Unika doesn't need to she's a strong fighter" Emma said going to his side.

" Alright then I guess I should be going" Professor Duncan said and started walking back to the portal.

"I hope you can visit us uncle" Unika said to her uncle.

"Don't worry I will and I won't tell anyone about this place" Professor Duncan said and wave a goodbye.

"Bye!" Everyone said to Unika's uncle when he disappear into the portal and the portal also disappear.

"Well everyone this is where we're going to live now" Unika said to the herd.

"So that means..." Sid said when Sarah went on top of his head.

"We're joining the herd" Sarah said and everyone cheered.

"Now we party!" Emma says and everyone went to the herd's cave.

* * *

**WellI hope you enjoyed it**

**Review! :) and sorry this came late**


	35. Ending and Credits

**Hey everyone this is the ending of this story but don't worry there are bloopers in this story and I will have more characters in my next stories so enjoy the credits and the ending song**

* * *

**Unika as Lucy Hale**

**Hedwig as Miranda Cosgrove**

**Sarah as Ariana Grande**

**Rose as Alyson Stoner**

**Arrabela as Demi Lovato**

**Cristy as Kristen Stewart**

**Carl as Taylor Lautner**

**Lial as Robert Pattinson**

**Manny as Ray Romano**

**Sid as John Leguizamo**

**Diego as Denis Leary**

**Ellie as Queen Latifah**

**Peaches as Keke Palmer**

**Crash as Seann William Scott**

**Eddie as Josh Peck**

**Shira as Jennifer Lopez**

**Granny as Wanda Sykes**

**Louis as Josh Gad**

**Emma as Ice age watermelon**

**Anna as Ice age watermelon**

**Yasmin as Ice age watemelon**

**Kravon as Goran Višnjić**

* * *

Everyone in the herd relax around the fire that Sid made.

"Well girls we definitely made the right choice of joining the herd" Unika said hugging her friends gently not to hurt them.

"Yep we definitely did" Hedwig said hugging her back.

"And you know what, It was actually kinda boring back at the human world" Sarah said giving them an example.

"True" Hedwig said agreeing with her possum friend.

"And I will allow you to date my sister but I will keep a close eye on you" Carl says to Lial giving him a stare.

Cristy push her little brother's face away from her new boyfriend.

"Give it a rest Carl" Cristy said lying down next to Lial.

"Don't worry Carl I'll take it easy on your sister" Lial says nuzzling Cristy's cheek with his.

"So what song are we going to sing?" Unika ask all of the herd members including Rose and Arrabela **(even if they can't join they can still visit them)**.

"I think we all know, Unika to what we're going to sing" Shira says smiling at Unika.

"Okay then Arrabela, Cristy, Carl and Lial just fallow" Unika says while Yasmin and Sarah makes a beat for the music and Unika started the sing.

**Unika: **"Plug in the mic, open the curtains

Turn on the lights, I'm through rehearsing

The feeling ignites, I'm in control

The crowds in the palm of my hands

All my fans stand"

* * *

**Emma started to sing the next lines.**

* * *

**Emma: **What is the truth?

What's an illusion?

You're searching for proof

But are you certain?

Whatever you see is what you get

If words paint a picture then

I betcha I can getcha yet

**Everyone: **I'll make you believe in me

I can be what you want me to be

Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything

I'll make you believe in me

I can be what you want me to be

Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything

* * *

**Peaches started the next lines**

* * *

**Peaches: **I got nothing to lose, I've been exposed

I'm paying my dues, playing the role

I'm breaking the rules, flowing the flow

I've got the whole world nodding "yes"

Like some bobble heads"

**Ellie: **"I'll break a sweat, if you wanna

Confess all your sins, you know you got 'em

The rooms in a spin, the fever's pitched

**Hedwig and Anna: **I swear there's no doubt I'm legit

**Sarah and Yasmin: **I'm no counterfeit

**Everyone: **I'll make you believe in me

I can be what you want me to be

Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything

I'll make you believe in me

I can be what you want me to be

Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything

* * *

**Diego nuzzled Shira's shoulder that she should be the one who sings the next lines.**

* * *

**Shira: **I'm not shy, boy

I can be what you want

Your bright shiny toy

You just have to respond

The clock never stops

* * *

**Rose whispered some of the lyrics in her little sister's ear and they both sung together.**

* * *

**Rose and Arrabela: **But baby, it's time

There's no doubt in my mind

**Unika: **That I can make you believe

**Emma: **I can be what you want me to be

**Peaches: **Tonight is the night

**Ellie: **Where I make you see

**Hedwig and Anna: **That I can be anything

**Cristy: **Anything, anything

**Sarah and Yasmin: **I'll make you believe in me

**Shira: **I can be what you want me to be

* * *

**Shira, Ellie, Peaches,Cristy and Emma wanted their Husband\Best friend\Boyfriend\Brother\Uncle to sing and they can't say no from their eyes so they sang as well**

* * *

**Diego,Manny,Sid, Louis, Carl and Lial: **Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything

* * *

**Rose was about to sing the next lines when her sister sang them before her**

* * *

**Arrabela: **I'll make you believe in me

I can be what you want me to be

Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything

* * *

**Rose stares at her sister to what she did that she taught that her little sister was always a shy molehog, Sarah saw this and came to Rose side and slap her shoulder.**

**Unika looks at Sarah and Rose rolls her eyes and started the next lines.**

* * *

**Everyone:**I'll make you believe in me

I can be what you want me to be

Tonight is the night

Where I make you see

That I can be anything

Anything, anything

* * *

**Granny pops out behind Sid and sings**

* * *

**Granny: **You want Beez

Everyone stares at Granny and laugh to what just happen.

"Well that was a good song now it's time for bed" Manny says with a little yawn came out.

Ellie and Peaches went to their branch hang their tails like a possum, while Manny sleeps between them.

Emma slept beside Peaches, Yasmin and Anna slept below Emma.

Crash and Eddie slept at the other side of Emma, Peaches and Ellie's branch, Sid and his Granny slept at their rock,Diego and Shira slept at their rock all snuggled up, Carl slept near Granny, Cristy and Lial went to a pile of snow they just found near the end of the cave.

Unika and her friend's slept at the places they we're before.

Sarah slept above Crash and Eddie's branch, Hedwig slept at a pile of snow she just found near Sid and Granny's rock, Rose and Arrabela went to the hole that Rose did last time and Unika slept on a pile of leaves that was near the mouth of the cave once again.

Unika looked at the moon and said.

"Mom, Dad I hope you two forgive me for doing this but I really feel like I belong here so...I hope you'll both be proud of me I will always love you two forever" Unika said and look back at the herd members and her best friends and waiting to what will happen next...When something went in her head.

* * *

Unika sees new girl that she will meet in the future and 1 new friend that Hedwig already knows.

Unika went back to reality, smiled to what she just saw and drifted of to sleep.

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked it please leave a review in this chapter and wait for my next story I'll give you all a hint Sarah and Hedwig will have rivals and Unika will have a new best friend...So wait for the bloopers and the next story :)**

**Shiego627 out**

_**PEACE~**_


	36. Bloopers

**Hey everyone here are the bloopers so I hope you have a good laugh and don't worry in "Ice age cast and Shiego627" the pirates will be their I promise so hope you it.**

* * *

**Unika: **This is so boring I rather watch a cooking-Ahh *Falls down chair by accident*

*Everyone laughs even the director **(Shiego627)***

**Unika: **I'm okay everyone! I'm okay *Standing up but also laughing*

**Shiego627: **Cut!

* * *

**Sarah: **1. We're your room mates and 2. Ms. Clam told us to-*Starts laughing from her mistake*

*Hedwig and Unika starts laughing in the background*

**Hedwig: **Our camp leader is a clam *Hedwig starts walking away but was still laughing*

**Sarah: **Sorry everyone! Sorry

**Shiego627: **Cut!

- Filming Chapter 1

* * *

**Sarah: **Hey Unika where did you find this

**Unika: **I just found it from that profle-bleh somethings in my mouth sorry!

*Everyone starts laughing*

* * *

**Unika: **Ok Hedwig where are we going first

**Hedwig: **the first place were going to is...um...uh wait what's my line?

**Shiego627: ***Laughing out loud* Seriously again!

**Hedwig: **Sorry forgot about it *Starts laughing along with Sarah and Unika*

- Filming Chapter 2

* * *

**Unika: **Diego if you like Shira so much…then tell her how you feel

*Diego trying to keep a straight face*

*Unika started laughing*

**Unika: **Why are you laughing...

**Diego: **Sorry I just can't help myself

*Diego and Unika started laughing uncontrollable*

* * *

*Shira was supposed to ran up to Diego and kiss him but in stead she accidentally hit noses with him*

**Shira: **Sorry *Rubbing her nose*

**Diego: **It's okay *Rubbing his nose as well*

*Unika giggles in the background*

- Filming Chapter 11

* * *

*Rose was holding Yasmin but accidentally drop her*

**Rose: **Whoops

*Rose runs away*

**Yasmin: **Hey get back here

*Yasmin starts chasing Rose while everyone laughs*

**Shiego627: **Cut!

- Filming Chapter 29

* * *

*Crash and Eddie falls to the ground between Louis but didn't move*

**Louis: **Are they okay?

**Crash and Eddie: **No...

**Shiego627: **Medic!

- Filming Chapter 7

* * *

**Kravon: **So did you guys see the game last night?

**Lial: **Oh you mean the basketball game?

**Kravon: **Yep that's the one

**Carl: **The read number 12 cheated a lot seriously you don't have to really have to-

*Sees the camera*

**Carl: **Oh sorry are we filming?

**Shiego627: **Yeah we are

**Lial: **Oh sorry can we start all over

- Filming Chapter 12

* * *

**Well I hope all of you enjoyed it wait for the next story bye**

**Shiego627 out~**


End file.
